


New Beginnings

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron find surprising friendships with two of the least likely people and some may end up finding new relationships to pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU! This story is very loosely based on DH.

Her life felt like it was just starting to really begin. Life after the war was great, fantastic and every other positive word anyone can think of, for Hermione, life really couldn’t get any better. Although everyone expected her to be in a more spectacular job, she was more than happy to take up a position as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She enjoyed working in the hype of the office; she thrived on going off around the world, ready to catch the next big story.

Everything big though, was still in England. Although she had a few stories to cover overseas, it was still Harry’s life that everyone was interested in. He and Ginny were to be married soon and covering his wedding as a reporter was her toughest assignment yet. Not only was she expected to have the best report, but she was also a bridesmaid and co-Best Man along with Ron.

Hermione giggled as she remembered the day that Harry asked both her and Ron to be the ‘Best Man’; he had said that he just couldn’t decide, because Ron and Hermione were his two best mates. Ron wasn’t all that pleased, but he soon warmed up to the idea and Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that it was because he and Hermione would be working and talking together a lot more.

Her relationship with Ron didn’t last very long. The love was there, but they also felt rushed, not just by the situation in which they had come together, but the pressures from both their families. Molly was pushing for children and her parents were insisting on a Muggle wedding, leaving Hermione and Ron arguing more than being together. Eventually, they both admitted it was too much and separated.  
The Weasley’s took it harder than she would have expected, after all, they did see her as a daughter before she and Ron had become a couple. Hermione sighed as she stared at a blank piece of parchment, wondering what her next updated of the famous ‘Potter’ wedding would contain. She was also being pressured to provide inside information about Harry which she completely refused to do, however, since Luna took over The Quibbler, the Daily Prophet wasn’t doing as well as it once was.

Her boss wanted a history about Harry, wanting her to provide information on her adventures with Harry and Ron. He knew that a story like that would push the paper back into the reputation it once had, but Hermione knew better. Sometimes she threatened to walk out and work for Luna and that always lead to a week off being harassed. But now she had no idea what to write. There were just some things that weren’t allowed to be shared.

Although there would be so much media around them and everyone will know what flowers Ginny had chosen, she saw no need to mention every detail she knew, just to get the right information out first. Sighing, Hermione gave up on the task and threw her quill down on the parchment, watching as the ink splattered a little. Standing up and stretching for a bit, she headed over to the lunchroom and made herself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, didn’t you hear, apparently Malfoy has been invited to the Potter Wedding,” Hermione heard someone say and almost spilt her coffee.

“Ah, excuse me,” Hermione said as she wiped up the mess. “I think you must have the wrong information. Malfoy would not be allowed within one thousand feet near Harry’s wedding.” The girl snorted behind Hermione and she froze. She’d know that snort anywhere. Slowly turning around, Hermione came face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson. “Pansy, I should have guessed. What are you doing here?” She asked coolly.

“I’ve been working here longer than you, Granger, you just can’t see anyone beyond your little group,” Pansy said and rather proud of herself. “See, some people change and some…” She gave Hermione a once over with her eyes. Pansy shrugged, but smiled. “Well, some people stay the same.”

Hermione knew better than to let Pansy get to her, so she shook her head at Pansy, picked up her coffee and left the room. Once sitting back safely in her office, she tried to relax her mind to everything that was going on. 

~~*~~

Ginny sat humming as she sorted out her seating plan, the days were passing quicker than she could blink and she still hadn’t decided where to seat everyone. She had dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember. Planning her wedding and desperately wanting to walk down the aisle and marry Harry Potter.

She grew up listening to her parents and her brothers tell tales about Harry and his parents, but she never really thought she’d meet him and fall in love with him like she has. He was always a dream, a fairy tale, yet here she was, just weeks away from being Mrs Harry Potter. As she said that name over in her mind, she smiled and blushed.

“You aren’t thinking bad thoughts, are you?” 

Ginny blushed more and looked over her shoulder. It didn’t matter how many times she saw Harry, her belly filled with butterflies and her heart picked up in pace. He was awfully handsome. She gave him her best smile and shook her head.

“I’m afraid that it must just be you with a one track mind, I was just thinking exactly where I’m supposed to seat Draco and Pansy,” She sighed as she looked over the huge parchment that almost covered the kitchen table. “I’m at a complete loss; everyone that is attending hates Malfoy.”

Harry took a seat beside Ginny and took her hand in his. “Then everyone will have to learn to like him,” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her, but he could see that it was making very little difference. “Narcissa saved my life, the least I can do is let the past go and look towards the future.”

“I know all this Harry,” She snapped and then groaned. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to come across like that. It just that no-one else will really understand that Harry, because you haven’t told anyone outside the Ministry and the Order. We’re all sworn to secrecy surrounding the real events and no-one will really understand why Draco and Pansy will be there.”

"They will understand Gin, because I invited him.” Harry stated simply.

“That’s it, people will just accept years of hatred against each other, the fact that Lucius almost had me killed, that that whole family screamed Dark Magic from their very conception, because you invited them?” Ginny said and stared at Harry.

“Yes,” He whispered and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. “Everyone deserves a second chance and besides, Draco is different now, you know that.”

Ginny shrugged. “Again, I know this, no-one else does,” she mumbled and felt Harry squeeze her hand again.

“Look, Draco grew up in societies thickest. He knows that if the host accepts someone into their home or at an event, then his other guests must respect that,” Harry explained.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, taking in his words. “Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?” she asked seriously and Harry laughed.

“Those days are over, we don’t need to verify ourselves anymore,” He said once his laughter had subsided. “It won’t be a problem, I promise you,”

Ginny sat silently for a while, staring at the names on the parchment before her. If there was any time to enjoy having magic abilities, it was now. Her magic had come in handy on more than one occasion, several, in fact. She loved that with a wave of her wand, her words would just dance around and land right where she wanted them to be, or switch around with another word or that something that would take hours to draw, only took her five minutes.

Finally, she sighed and shrugged. “I’ll sit them near Luna; she seems to be the only other one that accepts Draco.”

Harry smiled and hugged Ginny, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. “I just can’t wait to have you as my wife,” he said softly. “I love you, Ginny.” 

She smiled in his arms, loving the way he always spoke softly when he was talking about his feelings towards her. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Draco paced the living room floor; he was nervous, but also terrified. The thought of seeing all those unwelcoming eyes pulled and tugged at his stomach, making him feel ill. However, he had promised Harry that he would attend his wedding. Now, Draco was too nervous to really think, but he tried to scramble his thoughts together anyway. There was something in Harry’s eyes, not forgiveness, but an understanding. It was something that he wasn’t used to though and it unnerved him.

“You’ll wear my carpet out if you keep pacing,”

Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder and only just noticed that his mother was in the room, watching him from her favourite arm chair, a book laid face down in her lap. He moved over to the couch opposite her and sat down.

“Darling, it’s just a wedding, you’ve been to plenty of those before,” Narcissa said as she noticed the frown upon her sons face.

“This isn’t just a wedding, Mother. This is the wedding of Harry Potter,” Draco replied, surprised at how casual his mother was being.

“And? I fail to see your point,”

Draco sighed and looked at his mother with a confused expression. “My point is, everyone knows how it was between Potter and I and not all is forgiven.”

Narcissa shook her head, agreeing with her son, but she still wore a smile upon her face. “No, not all is forgiven, but Mr Potter has accepted you into his world, regardless of what has happened in the past. Soon, others will too,” Narcissa watched her son, wishing she could make him feel better and happy again.

Finally, Draco shook his head and threw a smile at his mother. “You’re right, I’m just being paranoid,” He stood up and moved over to Narcissa, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Where is father today?”

“Oh, he’s working with those Ministry officials today. Part of his pardon was that he co-operate fully. While he isn’t exactly happy about it, it’s better than being sent to Azkaban.”

Draco nodded his head, not asking anything more as he knew better than to do so. It still upset his mother to see her husband so unhappy and they had been that way for the last five years. 

“Well, please excuse me mother, I must get ready. Pansy has asked me to dinner tonight,” Draco informed her and saw the hopeful look in her eye. “Oh no, forget it! Pansy and I are just friends, you know that.” Draco said quite firmly.

“Oh, but you two make such a lovely pair. Are you sure she isn’t the right one?” Narcissa asked hopefully, but her hopes died when Draco shook his head.

“Mother, Pansy and I are like brother and sister,” Draco saw a hint of sadness in his mother’s eyes, despite the smile she gave him.

“Well, perhaps you’ll meet someone suitable for you sometime soon.” Narcissa then picked up her book and began reading, signalling to Draco that their conversation was now over.

As Draco made his way up to his room, he felt the same sadness that his mother had just moments before. It wasn’t that he did not have a partner at the moment; it was more about the future. Would he find the right girl who would accept him for who he really is? She would have to be strong enough to accept and understand his past so they could lead a happy future. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he began to get ready for dinner with Pansy; hopefully he could keep his mind off the subject of his future for a few hours.

~~*~~

Finally glad to be home, Hermione kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed, and stripped off her clothing as she made her way to her bathroom. Today had been a stressful day, though not because of her work. She was dumbfounded that Draco, and as it turns out, Pansy, were invited to Harry’s wedding and that in her entire year of working with the Prophet, she had not known that Pansy was working there too. How could she have missed that?

Stepping inside the shower and adjusting the taps, Hermione let the hot water beat down over her. Letting the heat seep into her skin and relax her over stressed muscles, she sighed as she finally began to feel herself relaxing. She had finished her article about the Potter wedding and handed it in. Again, her boss wanted more information and she refused to give it and before he could say anything else, Hermione told him to find someone else who wasn’t so close to chase after.

Hermione finished up her shower and was just on the last of the soap suds in her hair when she heard a tapping at the window. Quickly finishing off her shower, Hermione threw a towel around her and opened the bathroom window. An owl swooped into the small room, dropping a letter from Harry and Ginny. They had invited her over to the Burrow for dinner and needed a rather quickly reply.

Deciding she could do with the catch up with Harry and Ron as well as Ginny, Hermione found a quill and scribbled her reply on the back and sending it back off with the owl. She changed in lightning quick speed, and was flooing to The Burrow within ten minutes.

Ginny greeted Hermione first, throwing her arms around Hermione. “Oh, it is so good to see you,” Ginny said despite her death grip on Hermione.

“That’s sweet Gin, but I really need oxygen about now,” Hermione managed to breath out.

Ginny giggled and released Hermione. “Sorry, we’ve been doing a lot of training and I’m not used to you being on your own yet.”

This time, it was Hermione that giggled. “I’ve been on my own for 8 months now.”

“Yes, I know. But still, when I need to talk to you, or just have a girl chat, you aren’t here,” Ginny looked away and blushed. “I know you’ve been busy too, with wedding preparations, but perhaps after dinner, we can go for a walk and catch up on things?”

“That sounds great,” Hermione replied and grinned at Ginny. “So where are the boys?” she asked and looked around

“Where do you think they are?” Ginny chuckled. “Every chance they get, they jump on their brooms and that’s it, no-one sees them till its dinner time.”

Hermione laughed, but then looked at her watch. “Ah, isn’t it dinner time now?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Oh, it will be ready soon. We were running late,” Ginny was shaking her head. “Sometimes Mum and I get carried away when we have the plan open.”

“Ah, death by wedding planning,” Both girls began laughing and made their way into the kitchen.

After helping Molly set the table and fix a few things, dinner was ready to serve. Hermione had just sat down in her seat when the door opened and she heard someone take a big sniff of the air.

“Smells great, Mum,” Turning around, she saw Ron giving Molly a kiss on the cheek and stealing something from the frying pan. He turned and gave her a wink and a smile and Hermione couldn’t help but blush.

Harry went straight to Ginny’s side and gave her a huge hug and a kiss, whispering something into her ear and making her giggle. Just watching them made Hermione a tad jealous. She wondered if she’d ever meet anyone who would make her feel special like the way Harry makes Ginny feel. She thought that she’d have that with Ron, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

Before Hermione could continue her thoughts, a knock sounded at the door and Harry rushed over to answer it. Everyone looked shocked and surprised but that was nothing compared to how they reacted upon seeing who else would be attending dinner. Hermione couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped her mouth as she watched Harry greet and welcome Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson into the Weasley home. Silence then settled upon the kitchen, something that was very rarely heard of in the Weasley home.

“Ginny dear, could you set two extra seats please? It would seem we have guests,” she said rather sternly, looking at Harry and he shied away from the older woman’s gaze. “Never mind. The more, the merrier around here,” she smiled at Draco and Pansy. “Please do sit,” she motioned to the guests.

As Draco and Pansy moved, this seemed to crack the silence and the normal chatter began to pick up once again. Draco appeared to be nervous and Pansy looked intrigued, which almost made her giggle had she not been as confused as to why they were here.

“You have a lovely home, Mrs Weasley,” Pansy said a little loud and again the room fell into complete silence and all eyes turned on to her. “What?” Pansy said as she looked at everyone.

“You’ve always despised the Weasley’s. So what is this, some feeble attempt to make up after all these years?” Hermione said with bitterness in her voice.

“Oh,” Pansy blushed and looked around at all the faces looking at her. They all held the same kind of contempt, save for Draco and Harry. “I just…I mean,” she fumbled on her words. “It must be nice to have such a big family,” she shrugged. “I may have a big, fancy home, filled with nice big fancy things, but walking around all that space, without a soul to speak to or just to see,” she shrugged again and shook her head. “I’d give it all up in a heartbeat to have this…”

The eerie silence hovered over the room once more as Pansy finished speaking; Hermione was unsure how to take Pansy, there was a part of her that felt sorry for her. Everyone knew that Pansy’s parents were kissed by the Dementors, leaving her to be on her own. Yet, the years of hatred that they once shared couldn’t just be forgiven and forgotten.

“Yes, it’s wonderful to have all boy siblings and have not one shred of privacy, to be teased and picked on and used like a house elf. I can see how you’d just jump for all of this,” Ginny said, the hint of sarcasm in her voice, making Pansy smile.

“Hey, you enjoyed getting us things. It made you feel important,” Ron added and Ginny threw her serviette at him.

“Yeah, Gin, I never heard you complain once when you could never get in to use the bathroom,” George threw in and Charlie laughed.

“Or when she couldn’t come flying with us because she only had one of those toy brooms,” Charlie winked at Ginny who was now turning red.

“See, you want to be a part of all this chaos?” Ginny asked Pansy who nodded in response, though she was smiling now. “Well then, we were right about you. You are insane.” This made Pansy laugh out loud and finally she began to relax.

Hermione couldn’t relax though. She was sitting opposite Draco, who had been paying a lot of attention to what was going on around him, but once Pansy relaxed, so did he. What bugged Hermione the most though, was why Harry had brought them here? She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised that normal conversation had picked up again and food was sitting upon her plate.

She stabbed at her food all during dinner, barely eating anything, but pushed it around a bit before stabbing it once again with her fork. She really had no idea why she was feeling so angry, as dealing with Draco and Pansy had been a normal occurrence for her, so why did this bother her now?

She began to hear the scrapping of chairs and realised that some people had finished their dinner and were starting to move away from the table and off to do other things, however, she decided to go outside and grab some air. Although it was dark outside, the air was still warm and Hermione took a deep breath in.

Finding a patch of grass, she sat down and looked up at the brilliant sky above. The sky was very clear and she could see the stars twinkle at her and she smiled. It reminded her of Hogwarts, the days when things almost seemed simpler than what they did now, even though they had a war to fight. At least back then, she had a purpose, a meaning for being who she was. Now, she just moved every day because it was expected of her that she did so.

“It’s a nice night,” Hermione heard a familiar drawl behind her and she shook her head.

“What do you want?” she asked, not hiding her annoyance.

“I’m admiring the night sky, just as you are,” he said. She could tell he was smirking even though she didn’t look at him.

“Well, go admire it somewhere else, this spot is taken,” she said softly when she had meant to sound angry and frowned.

“Why are you so angry at me?” She heard him ask and she gasped in shock.

Getting to her feet, she turned herself around to stare at Draco. He wore no amusement on his face like she was used to seeing and it made her feel uneasy.

“Why are you being so nice?” she asked back, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You hate us. You’ve always hated us. So why are you here? Because I swear on my life that if you hurt anyone here I will not hesitate killing you,” Hermione’s anger rose with every word she spoke and she whipped her wand out, pointing it at Draco as if to illustrate her threat.

Draco smiled at her and Hermione looked puzzled. “I’m not here to hurt you or anyone else. Things change, Hermione, people change.”

“Not people like you,” she said quicker than she realised.

“What can I do to prove that to you?”

Hermione stared at him, not sure if she could trust that he was speaking the truth. Finally, after doing a quick assessment, she realised that Draco was being honest and it made her feel…funny. Lowering her wand, she continued to stare at him before she spoke.

“Why are you and Harry all of a sudden best friends now?” She asked him, realising that the reason why she felt so frustrated at dinner was because Harry had not confided in her about this new thing with Draco and that was annoying her more than anything else.

Draco sighed and shrugged. “We’re not exactly best friends,” he admitted. “But there is a…an understanding. I have said and done things that are unforgivable and I’m not asking for forgiveness, but my mother helped to save Harry’s life, I guess this is his way of repaying her.”

“So what you are saying is that you really are the same foul creature you always were, but just have to play along to please Mummy and Harry?” Hermione raised a brow at Draco and wanted to just strike him down with one, good, curse.

Draco looked annoyed, but he didn’t once lose his control of the conversation. “I am the same person, but at the same time, I’m not that boy.” He could see that Hermione was about to launch into another attack and he raised his hand to silence her. “It is hard to just let go of almost seventeen years of being raised in a certain way to just suddenly changing overnight. Things are a lot different now that Voldemort is dead and he no longer is a threat to my parents.”

“Your parents?” Hermione almost choked. “You mean the same people who did whatever they could to please Voldemort? May I remind you that I was tortured in your home Draco, you were there as were your parents.” Her anger now was too much for her and tears leaked out of her eyes, even though she willed them away.

“Yes, you were tortured,” he said softly. “But not by my hand nor that of my parents.”

“As good as,” Hermione spat out as she wiped away her tears.

Draco shook his head slowly. “My Aunt was just as sick and twisted as Voldemort,” He looked at Hermione for a moment and wished, for just one moment, he could give her a glance into his world, into his life. “Look, I’m sorry, Hermione, for…” He shrugged. “For everything.” He waited for her to say something, even if it was her to tell him where to go. But she remained silent, looking at him with wide, wondering eyes. Her tears still dripped down her cheeks, but she remained still and silent. Finally, Draco looked away from her and turned on his heel to leave.

Hermione watched Draco leave, in truth; she was stunned by his confession and by his apology. She saw the truth of his words upon his face, he was not just saying words, hoping she’d believe them, he had told her the truth of what he felt. He was right though, he can’t expect forgiveness, as there was just too much bad blood between them. Bad Blood, she thought. In the past, that was what it had all come down to. Blood lines. Now, everyone was free to rediscover themselves and the world. Unfortunately, that also meant that Draco was free to do the same.

She sighed, not really wanting to think so much right now and began making her way back up to the Burrow when she noticed that Harry was on his way down to meet her. She groaned softly, not wanting to have another confrontation tonight, but she suspected that, that was exactly what she was going to get. As they reached each other, Harry gave her an awkward smile.

“Draco said that you were upset,” he said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell us about Draco and Pansy?” she blurted out before she could think about what to say.

“Because it wasn’t something I could tell you. You had to see it for yourself,” he responded with a shrug.

“But Harry, how can you just forget what he has done?” She asked in frustration. “Just because Voldemort is dead, it doesn’t erase the past.”

“I agree,” he nodded his head. “But we all have to move forward, regardless of what is in the past. We have a chance, all of us, to have a normal, decent life. Draco and Pansy deserve that too, no matter how horrible they were in school.”

“Draco was a lot more than horrible, Harry and you know that.” Hermione couldn’t contain her anger any longer. It was too absurd to think that just because Voldemort was gone, that those who caused more pain were the ones getting off lightly. “Have you forgotten what Lucius Malfoy did to Ginny?”

“No,” Harry shot back at her, is own anger rising. “And neither does Ginny. Look, we aren’t about to be best buddies, but whether you like it or not, Narcissa Malfoy saved my life. She didn’t have to lie for me, but she did and if you remember, the Malfoy’s weren’t there killing any of our friends, or us during the last battle. The least I owe them is a chance to prove that they aren’t evil now that Voldemort is no longer a threat to anyone.”

Harry didn’t wait for Hermione to answer; he too spun on his heel and left her standing by herself. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised that she’d been holding and shook her head. She was confused and didn’t understand Harry or the situation they faced, yet everyone else could. That made her even angrier, that everyone else was more readily able to accept things than she was. She was always the one who thought logically, but right now, she was too emotionally charged.

She waited till she had calmed herself down a little, made sure her eyes were dry before re-entering the Burrow. Everyone had seemed to move into the living room and Ginny was quite happily showing Pansy her wedding plans, Ron, Harry and Draco were sitting around a Wizards Chess set, discussing who would play against whom. The twins were off in a corner, whispering and no doubt planning some sort of practical joke. The other Weasley’s had obviously scattered elsewhere and suddenly, Hermione felt like the odd one out.

Without disturbing anyone, she turned back around and slowly made her way upstairs, wanting to be alone to figure out what was going on in her head. Once safely in her room, she flopped herself on her bed and sighed, wishing for things to just go back to how they once were.


	3. Chapter 3

“I should go speak to her,” Ron whispered to Harry and Draco.

“She’ll be alright,” Harry said as he reset the chess board to play against Draco.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault,” Draco said, his eyes interested only in the chess board. “If you wish for Pansy and I to leave, then I would understand.”

Both Harry and Ron looked at Draco for a moment before Ron spoke up. “Look, this isn’t easy on any of us. But we trust Harry and if he thinks that you deserve a chance to prove yourself,” he shrugged. “I’m not going to argue, but that doesn’t mean that you have my trust. That is something you have to earn.”

Draco looked at Ron, a hint of a smile played on his lips. He nodded once, letting Ron know that he understood and then Harry moved his first chess piece, signalling the start of the game.

On the lounge, Ginny and Pansy were also in a discussion that had nothing to do with the plans set out before them, though the girls seemed more understanding of each other. Ginny’s mind had been the same as Hermione’s, but now, she realised just how much of the world had changed with the death of Voldemort. Not only did those under is service now have a chance to explore other avenues, but they were able to rediscover the world, placing their own rules on their lives and not living under those of someone else’s.

It was true, that some of the Death Eaters had been captured and either sentenced to life in Azkaban or received the Dementors Kiss, but those that proved to be of no harm to society and had not killed anyone during the War, was set free. Those that were free to go were still being watched and monitored by the Ministry, but at least there was some order to the madness of it all.

Ginny wasn’t sure if she could face Draco, not after everything their two families had been though and the bad blood between them. But right now, it was like they had all been the best of friends since high school and not enemies. Pansy, she realised was a sweet, kind girl who acted tough. Pansy was just more nervous to be here than they were to have her there.

“Is Hermione okay?” Pansy asked, bringing Ginny away from her thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, she’ll be okay,” Ginny shrugged and gave Pansy a smile. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, I know. If my being here is uncomfortable, I can go,” Pansy offered and Ginny shook her head.

“No, stay,” she motioned to the plans before them. “I haven’t shown you everything yet.”

Pansy smiled gratefully back at Ginny. She really had no right to be where she was, but at least she wasn’t stuck in a huge empty house.

~~*~~

The sun shone brightly through the window, birds were singing their morning songs and Hermione groaned as she tried to pry her eyes open. Her head ached from too much sleep and she felt awful. Finally able to get her eyes open, she slowly sat up and looked around. Ginny was sleeping peacefully in the bed across from her and Hermione realised that she must have fallen asleep while she was still thinking about Draco and Pansy.

Sighing, she got up out of bed and found some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Her head still felt foggy, and she hoped that a nice hot shower would wake her up a bit. Just as she reached the bathroom door and went to open it, the door opened up before she had the chance to grab the handle and standing in front of her, was a freshly showered, half naked Draco.

Hermione was too shocked to move, her eyes landed on his smooth, well-toned chest and abdomen before her view was blocked by a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Looking back up, she noticed Draco was grinning at her.

“Good morning,” He said as if this was something that happened every day.

“I…I’m sorry,” Hermione knew she was blushing and she turned and ran back to Ginny’s room.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door, her heart was racing and her face burned with embarrassment. As she regained some rational thought, she began to giggle, and then laugh. Even as Ginny stirred, she couldn’t help it and kept laughing, making Ginny sit up in her bed.

“Well, I’m glad to see you are in a better mood this morning,” Ginny said as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and stretched. “What is so amusing?”

Hermione retold what had happened to Ginny and laughed again. “I hate him, Gin, I know that much. But at that moment, all I could think of was ‘Yum’,” Hermione blushed again and sat down on Ginny’s bed, still laughing.

“I think you’ve finally lost your head,” Ginny said to her best friend, but couldn’t help but smile. “So you think the enemy is hot, huh?”

“Shhh,” Hermione hushed her. “Don’t say it out loud like that,” This time Ginny laughed and climbed out of bed.

“C’mon, let’s get ready for breakfast,” Ginny said as she grabbed some fresh clothes. “Draco and Pansy stayed over last night,” she began to explain. “So please try and be more civilised this morning,”

“I’m always civilised,” Hermione said as her smile faded. “It’s just…weird,” Hermione shrugged, not quite comfortable with it all at the moment.

“I know it is,” Ginny stopped what she was doing to face Hermione. “But this is important to Harry and we have to at least try.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, confused why they had to try and do anything.

Sighing, Ginny sat down on Hermione’s bed, facing her so she could try and answer her. “Look, if it turns out that both Draco and Pansy end up being exactly the same as they used to be, we don’t ever have to see nor speak to them again. At least we know that we gave it a shot and they passed up on a really good thing.”

“And what would that good thing be?” Hermione muttered.

“Having us as friends,” Ginny said lightly. “I treasure every moment we have together. We have something that they don’t have and it is one thing that they could never take away from us. Our friendship.”

Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment, and finally shrugged and sighed. “Alright, I’ll try,” she shook her head. “But if they so much as even think about degrading us in anyway, I’m hexing them both into the next universe.”

Ginny giggled. “There is my Hermione, it’s so good to have you back,” she said and rolled her eyes.

Breakfast was somewhat surreal for Hermione. Draco and Pansy were happily chatting away with the rest of the Weasley family as if the last twelve years hadn’t existed. Pansy was chatting with Molly about recipes and Draco was deeply immersed in a conversation with Harry and Ron about the latest product of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. As Hermione and Ginny took their seats and served themselves some breakfast that was already waiting for them, Hermione noticed that Draco looked up at her.

He was seated opposite her and she couldn’t help but notice the smile on his face. “Good Morning, Hermione,” He said with a nod and it surprised her.

“Ah, Good morning,” She replied and both Harry and Ron took the time to acknowledge her and Ginny too.

“Oh, look, the recipe for scrambled eggs,” shrieked Pansy. “How incredibly cute,” she giggled, sending the rest of the table in hysterics.

“Have you not cooked scrambled eggs before?” Ginny asked once she stopped choking on her food.

Pansy looked horror stricken at first, then smiled and shook her head. “No, I’ve always had house elves,” she said with a slight blush.

“Well, it’s easy enough to whip up with a bit of Magic, dear,” Molly said just as she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

“Or you could try the Muggle way,” Hermione added and Pansy looked confused.

“The Muggle way, you mean, Muggles can cook?” This sent the table into another fit of hysterics and Hermione shook her head.

“Yeah, it’s easy enough,” said Harry. “I can show you, if you like,”

“Oh really? What, now?” Pansy looked so excited and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, if you want,” he said rather casually and Pansy squealed and clapped her hands.

“Oh, that sounds excellent,” She said and she and Harry both rose from their seats to start cooking.

“This is insane,” Hermione whispered to Ginny. “It’s like nothing has ever happened,”

“I know, but…Just go with it, okay?” Ginny said, a little worried that Hermione would go back on her word.

“I will, I promise,” Hermione whispered back and continued eating her breakfast. Just as she was finishing up, she noticed the boys opposite her were nudging each other so she looked up at them in curiosity.

“Ah, Hermione,” Ron said after what looked like a rather hard shove in the ribs by Draco. “I was wondering if you’d like to come into Hogsmeade with is today? Oh, and of course, you too Gin,”

Hermione looked at Ginny, then back at Ron and shrugged. “Sure, why not?” She said, though she was wondering what Ron and Draco were up to.

“Excellent, well, we best go get ready,” Ron said and both he and Draco stood and hurried back up the stairs.

“I wonder what that was about?” Ginny whispered.

Hermione shrugged. “I have no idea,” she shrugged and just at that moment, both of the girls jumped as they heard Pansy shriek.

“Oh my…Look,” she said pointing into the frying pan she was stirring. “It’s gone all fluffy, just like scrambled eggs.”

“Ah, that’s cause we are making scrambles eggs, Pansy,” Harry said beside her and she shrugged.

“Yeah, but now it looks like it,” Pansy said happily, obviously very proud of her achievement, making both Hermione and Ginny fall into fits of laughter again.

~~*~~

Soon enough, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy and Draco were all off on their way to Hogsmeade. Pansy couldn't get over how exciting it was to cook and that Muggles could cook too. Ron was standing beside her, boasting how his father had always been interested in Muggle things, which sent Pansy off into a new lot of excitement.

Draco and Harry were in a deep conversation about Quidditch supplies and trying to out bet each other on what the statistics of the new Broom would be like and Hermione and Ginny were tagging along behind, their arms linked as they spoke softly to one another.

“Okay, so is it just me, or does it look like Ron and Pansy are getting quite comfy together?” Ginny whispered to Hermione, causing her to look more closely at the couple.

“You know, he does look like he’s interested in her. He never talks that way in front of girls, not even when he was with me,” Hermione said as she continued to stare at them.

“I thought he was with Lavender though?” Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged.

“He’s supposed to be. Maybe they have broken up?” Hermione offered, but Ginny just shrugged and sighed.

“Who knows with Ron,” she said and this sent the girls giggling again.

“So, how are things with Harry?” Hermione asked and heard Ginny sigh. “Ginny? You two are still together, right?

“Yeah,” Ginny replied once she heard the concern in Hermione’s voice. “It’s just that…” She trailed off, not knowing how to explain and sighed in frustration. “We’re together, but it’s like we’re not moving forward.”

“How do you mean?” Hermione asked, not really sure she understood.

“Well, it all still seems like we are back in school. It’s all holding hands and a soft peck on the cheek.”

“So you want more things to happen?” Hermione asked carefully.

“Not just more,” Ginny said shaking her head. “I want all of it.”

Hermione walked in silence for a moment, so she could process this new bit of information. Ginny too was silent and she had to wonder if she really meant was she had just said.

“Are you sure you want all of it?” Hermione asked. “I mean, before you two are married?”

Ginny hesitated before she answered. “Yes, I’m sure. I just don’t think Harry wants the same,”

“Have you spoken to him about it?”

Ginny shook her head. “No, I haven’t had the chance,” she sighed again in frustration. “I know it seems silly, but I just don’t want to wait anymore. I want Harry and me to be really together as a couple and make sure we are compatible in every way. I don’t want to get married and then he realises that he doesn’t like me in the bedroom, or vice versa.”

Hermione had to hold back on a giggle. “Gin, Harry loves you. I’m sure you both will be making sweet music in the bedroom,” Hermione then unlinked their arms and put one arm around Ginny to hug her. “Besides, it really can’t be as bad as when Ron and I…did it.”

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, almost making Hermione tumble over. “You and Ron….” Ginny was making weird gestures with her hands. “You guys did it?”

Hermione laughed and nodded. “Yeah, a few times,” she shrugged. “It was…okay, but nothing spectacular,” she admitted honestly.

“Is that why you broke up?”

Hermione grabbed Ginny’s arm and pulled her long so they could catch up with the others. “It kind of was,” Hermione shrugged. “We just realised that we weren’t happily in love like we were supposed to be.”

“Wow! That is like huge, why didn’t you ever tell me?” Ginny asked, almost disappointed.

“There wasn’t much to tell, and besides,” Hermione said as she took a deep breath. “Everyone was already upset about us breaking up that I didn’t want to upset anyone further by saying how far our relationship actually went.”

“Still, I’m supposed to be your best friend. You could have told me,” Ginny said quietly and this made Hermione stop and she turned Ginny to face her.

“You are my best friend. I just didn’t think you needed to know at that time. You and Harry had just got engaged as Ron and I broke up and I just couldn’t find the right moment to say anything. Not until just now.”

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, studying her friend. “I’ll forgive you on one condition,” she said seriously.

“And what’s that?”

“When you sleep with Draco, you have to tell me all about it,” Ginny said and Hermione gasped in shock.

“Ginevra Weasley!” Hermione shrieked. “I…It…No,” Hermione shook her head. “It’s not going to happen, ever.”

“Yeah, right,” Ginny scoffed and started walking again, leaving behind a very confused Hermione.

“I’m serious, Gin,” she called out and ran to catch up with her. “I’m not even interested in him…I don’t know him.”

This made Ginny laugh and she shook her head. “You will.”

~~*~~

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, but the six of them managed to squeeze in and find a table. After ordering butterbeers, Hermione and Pansy groaned as they realised that there was a Quidditch game being aired. Unlike Muggles, the magical world watched things like Quidditch on bewitched walls or ceilings. Today, the game was whizzing around above their heads. As the others cheered when the game started, Hermione took a book out of her bag and began to read.

“Still a bookworm, Granger?” Draco drawled and as Hermione peered over her book, she could see him smirk at her.

“Still a ferret, Malfoy?” She was hoping to get him with that, but to her surprise, Draco shrugged.

“Yes,” he answered and without meaning to, Hermione could feel the sides of her mouth curve up into a smile.

“Then you have my answer,” she said and felt her cheeks burn. It wasn’t so much from being called a bookworm, but from how incredibly gorgeous Draco happened to look today.

It had only just occurred to her that when he and Ron left to get ready, Draco had changed into an outfit of black. A black shirt and tie, with black pants and jacket and the lack of colour made his porcelain, white skin to glow and his eyes to look like liquid mercury. Hermione buried her head in the book just as Draco chuckled at her and he looked up at the game.

Although Pansy wasn’t interested, she had been watching the start of the game when she heard the little exchange between Hermione and Draco. She smiled to herself, knowing that Hermione was beginning to accept them, even though it was in only a small way. Her eyes landed on the book Hermione was reading and she scoffed.

“Please don’t tell me you buy into that rubbish?” Pansy said a little louder than she meant. All eyes seem to land on the book that Hermione was reading and her already red cheeks burned hotter.

“No,” Hermione shook her head. “I have to read it for the Prophet and explain which bits are fact and which are fiction,” Hermione explained, but could see the change in Harry already.

“I can’t believe you’re really doing that Hermione? That book is screaming bubotuber pus just by knowing who the author is,” Harry said.

“I know and I’m sorry Harry, really, I am. But, it was either this or start telling everyone about the wedding. Unfortunately, the world still wants to know all about you.”

"I have no idea why. Voldemort is dead; can’t everyone just get on with their miserable lives now?” Harry took a swig on his butterbeer and slammed it down onto the table harder than he intended. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just don’t understand why everyone still has a fascination with me.”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “Because you are Harry, saint friggen’ Potter, the boy who lived to tell the tale about how you defeated the Dark Lord,”

At this comment, Pansy and Draco almost spat out their butterbeer and laughed, Ron looked like a 12 year old again as he paled and spluttered at Hermione, Ginny covered her mouth, hiding her smile and Harry stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“What did you say?” Harry said as he stared at her in shock and surprise.

“Oh, you heard me Harry,” Hermione shook her head and returned her attention back to the book.

A moment later, she heard a thump and a grunt of pain and she looked back up to see that Harry must have kicked Draco under the table.

“What the hell have you done to her?” Harry said, though his face looked angry, Hermione could see the humour in his eyes.

Pansy bit back a laugh, as did Ginny. Draco shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, Potter!” He said but shrugged. “I called her a bookworm, you heard me say it,” he said in defence then his head shot forward and he howled in pain. The girls couldn’t hold back anymore and burst out into peals of laughter. Ron had smacked Draco upside the head.

“Well don’t tease her, you’re starting to rub off on her and she doesn’t need your bad influence,” Ron said before sipping on his butterbeer.

Draco rubbed the back of his head and squinted his eyes at Hermione. “You just wait, I’ll get you back for this,” Draco smiled and winked at her, though his voice sounded like the ‘old’ Draco.

“Yeah, blah, blah, blah,” Hermione said and returned her attention to her book, still laughing as the others burst into new peals of laughter.

~~*~~

The game had ended and a new round of butterbeer was ordered along with some lunch. The boys argued over the game and the girls were only half listening. Hermione successfully finished reading Rita Skeeter’s book about Harry and was thoroughly disgusted and knew that her article would be saying that the whole book couldn’t be any fuller of Hippogriff shit, even if Rita tried. Pansy took the opportunity to nudge Hermione while the boys were occupied and when Hermione looked beside her, Pansy gave her a warm smile.

“I see you are taking to Draco rather nicely,” she said with a wink and Hermione blushed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hermione shook her head and sipped on her butterbeer.

“Oh c’mon, you are starting to like him, admit it,” Pansy whispered. “It is okay to like him you know,” she added seriously.

Hermione couldn’t respond to Pansy, instead she just smiled at the girl and Ginny bit back a laugh. “You just remember that condition I gave you earlier,” Ginny said and Hermione blushed even more.

“What condition?” asked the boys as they heard Ginny and saw the blush on Hermione’s cheeks.

“Oi, Gin, what condition, what are you three talking about?” Ron asked his sister who was lost in another fit of giggles. Ron turned to Pansy who shrugged and then he turned to Hermione who looked mortified.

Ginny leaned across the table and whispered into Pansy’s ear and she shrieked. “Oh my…” She looked at Hermione. “Oh, you have to tell me too,”

Hermione blinked at Pansy, surly if anyone knew about Draco’s bedroom habits, it would be her; however Hermione couldn’t say anything to her as the boys were now very interested in what was being said.

“It’s not going to happen,” Hermione hissed to the girls before standing up and leaving the table. She needed air, fresh air to clear her head and cool her burning cheeks.

“What was that about?” Ron said as he pointed to Hermione’s retreating back, but it was useless. Ginny and Pansy were in fits of laughter again. Ron looked at Draco and Harry who both shrugged at him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Girls!” said Harry and Draco snorted.

“They aren’t girls anymore,” He said and smiled, though Harry looked at him puzzled.

“Women, mate, they are young women. My father always says to me that I shouldn’t try to figure out the mind of a woman, because it is an impossibility that men have been tripping themselves over for centuries,” Draco sighed, but looked at Harry, who was looking a little sheepish, though Draco shrugged it off. “Alright, I’m off to the bar again, anyone for more drinks?” he asked, everyone said no, except for Harry.

“Firewhisky,” He said and Draco shrugged, but headed off to the bar anyway.

As Draco neared the bar, he noticed Hermione slipping out the back door. Instead of ordering drinks, he followed her outside. She was sitting at one of the tables, looking troubled and Draco moved to go back inside, but stopped and began walking towards her.

“I’m heading to the bar for more drinks, would you like one?” He said as he approached her. She wasn’t startled by him, but when she did look up at him, there was something in her eyes, something different that he couldn’t place.

“Oh, um,” Hermione said after she realised she was staring at him. “No, I mean yes,” she shook her head, trying to focus. “Umm, drinks. I’ll have a…a Firewhisky,” she finally reached a decision, though she wasn’t sure it was the right one.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “What is it with you lot and Firewhisky?”

Hermione looked at him confused by his question, but he shook his head and left her in peace. She couldn’t shake the absurd idea of her and Draco being together. She had never thought of him in this way and even last night, she was still convinced that he was still the little foul creature he had always been. So why was it that Ginny could plant something like this in her head and its playing on her mind?

She had to admit, she could see Draco now for his attractive side, but thinking that a boy, no, a young man looked good, did not mean you had to jump him at the first opportunity. Nor did it mean she felt anything different about Draco, but then why was she being nice to him? She knew it wasn’t just because of the promise she made Ginny. But now Pansy had said something too about her and Draco and she just couldn’t wrap her head around it. 

“Oh, this is just ridiculous,” she muttered to herself and stood up, heading back inside.

Hermione returned to the table and noticed that Draco had her drink waiting for her at her seat, he smiled and nodded as she sat and Ginny and Pansy looked at her questioningly. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and gulped her drink down just as their lunch order had arrived. Hermione ordered another drink before the waitress left and as everyone began to eat, light conversation picked up.

“I don’t understand why he’s getting married,” she heard Pansy say. “He can’t keep it in his pants even if you paid him to,” 

“Who’s this?” Hermione asked

“Oh, Blaise Zabini. He’s getting married to Tracey Davis,” Pansy answered Hermione. “They’ve been dating since Hogwarts, but everyone knows he’s spread himself around,” 

“Pans, I’m trying to eat here,” Draco said and Pansy laughed. 

“Well, he has, I mean who was that ditzy one he was doing in our seventh year?”

Pansy was just about to say something but Draco cut in. “Pans, seriously, I don’t need a recap of Blaise’s sex life over lunch,”

“’eah, ‘e eiver,” Ron said around a mouth full of food and Ginny threw a bread stick at him.

“Don’t be disgusting, Ron,” she said and Ron scowled at her, took a huge bite of food and rapidly chewed it up.

“’ey, ‘is,” Ron said and as Ginny looked up, Ron stuck his tongue out revealing half masticated food.

“Ewww, Roonnn,” Ginny groaned and covered her eyes and everyone else laughed at the siblings.

“Anyway,” said Pansy. “I’m so excited about your wedding Ginny. I mean, everyone knew you and Harry would end up marrying,”

“They did?” Ginny asked as she stabbed her food on her plate and then pushed it away.

“Oh yeah,” Pansy grinned. “It was common knowledge that you had a mega, huge crush on Harry and since he was best friends with Ron, it seemed like a natural progression,”

“Gee Pans, I never knew you had given them that much consideration,” Draco butted in again.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “When talking about Harry Potter, every girl at Hogwarts wondered what would happen to him and who’d he’d end up with, regardless of the whole Voldemort thing,”

“They did?” Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco all said at the same time, whereas Ginny stayed silent.

“Oh, are you lot really that oblivious?” Pansy looked around the table. “Oh Merlin, you are,” she sighed. “Almost every girl from every year paid Harry attention, then he liked that Cho and we thought that would be it for Ginny, but then you got together with her in our sixth year, so we all predicted right,”

“But, how did you know?” Ginny asked.

“We all had to keep tabs on Harry and his friends,” Pansy shrugged. “So it was easy to get in amongst the gossip. You should know that, you were almost always there,” Pansy said and Ginny blushed a deep shade of red.

“Yeah, well, I never did like Cho,” Ginny said as she bit into a strawberry and that sent everyone laughing, even Harry.

“So you kept tabs on me too?” He asked Ginny.

“Well, of course I did. I had to know who my competition was,” Ginny admitted. 

“But you dated other guys,” Harry offered and Ginny chuckled.

“Yeah, to try and get you to see I was a ‘girl’ and not just Ron’s little sister,” 

“Hey!” Ron cut in. “This is not the stuff I need to know,” 

“Oh, you can’t talk Ron,” Hermione added. “I didn’t see you object when Lavender had her tongue stuffed down your throat,”

“To make you jealous,” Ron said. Hermione was about to say something when Pansy shrieked.

“Yes, that’s her,” She said, not noticing Draco’s look. “Lavender, she was the one Blaise was sneaking into our dorms late at night.”

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all looked shocked and turned to Ron. He looked like he was going to be sick which sent the table into laughter again. 

“Oh, that is just too good,” Hermione said as she started clapping. “Way to go picking your women,”

Pansy looked from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione. “But Ron was head over for you, wasn’t he?” This sent everyone laughing more. 

“Oh, Pans, you really have no tact, do you?” Draco said and Pansy looked thoroughly confused.

“Ron was with Lavender in our sixth year,” Hermione clued her in and Pansy’s mouth turned into an O as she realised the connection.

“Well, never mind Ron,” Pansy patted his hand. “She’s just a little tramp, I wouldn’t worry,” This comment sent everyone into renewed laughter and Pansy frowned.

“Okay, what’s the joke?” She asked and Ginny tried to explain through her laughter but couldn’t.

“RONNYKINS!” Came a shriek and everyone turned to see Lavender. Ron stood up and turned, trying to escape, but he wasn’t fast enough as Lavender threw her arms around him from behind. “I thought you said you were ill today?” 

Pansy finally got what was so funny and she burst out laughing. “Oh my, you are still with the little tramp?” Pansy said before cracking up again.

Lavender looked rather offended and let go of Ron and turned to face Pansy. “Why don’t you find some kennel to hide in, Pug Face,”

Pansy laughed harder to everyone’s surprise and once she subsided, she looked at Lavender sweetly. “Aw, now, don’t be like that. I was just telling Ron all about your late night rendezvous into the Slytherin Common room in our sixth year,”

Lavender gasped in shock, but recovered quickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, what are you doing here anyway?” 

“You don’t remember? Should I call for Blaise then, and ask him to tell us about the time you thrashed around that much in his bed, you broke the silencing charms and woke up the entire house?” Pansy said in that same sickly sweet voice.

Lavender was mortified and had turned a shade of red that no-one could identify. Everyone was biting back their laughter except for Ron, who looked like he was ready to kill someone.

“Oh, Ronnie,” Lavender said. “It didn’t mean anything,” she tried to reason with Ron. “You were off with Harry and Hermione so much, that I just wanted to have a bit of fun,”

“Get away from me,” Ron said through clenched teeth. “You make me sick,"

Pansy stood up, rounded the table and stood in front of Ron, wanting to make sure he was okay. Lavender went to grab Pansy around Ron, but Draco stopped her.

“Now, now, ladies,” Draco said as he held Lavender back. “No need to get violent,”

“No,” said Ron as he stared at Pansy. His anger seemed to have calmed once she came to stand in front of him and Pansy raised a brow at him. “It’s time for something new,”

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron had leaned down and softly kissed Pansy. Gasps could be heard from those watching on, but for Ron and Pansy, at that moment, all that existed was them. Soon, they were locked to each other, mouths exploring each other’s, hands wrapped around each other so tightly that Hermione was sure she would feel a bolt of electricity shoot out from them.

Lavender had seen enough and shrugged her way out of Draco’s grasp and ran out of the Three Broomsticks crying. Draco went to stop the show, but Hermione grabbed his hand. Draco was shocked by the warm, gentle contact and looked at her. She had a knowing smile on her face and she shook her head, telling him to let it go.

Every one returned to their seats as Pansy and Ron continued to kiss. Ginny and Hermione were close to giggles again and Harry and Draco just looked awkward, like they shouldn’t be seeing such a thing. When Ron and Pansy finally broke free of each other, Pansy had a very dazed look upon her face and her cheeks were flushed red.

“Damn,” Muttered Ron, as he stumbled back into his chair and Pansy tripped and fumbled her way back to hers. 

Pansy finally sat, fanning herself with her hands. “Wow! Did it just get suddenly hot in here?” she asked and that sent everyone laughing and clapping.

“Well, well, well,” said Draco. “Who would have thought that Pansy would fall for a Weasley?” 

Ron choked on his water that he was drinking and Pansy turned even redder. “It was just a kiss,” Pansy breathed and looked at Ron. “Okay, a rather good kiss,”

“What are you talking about?” Ron almost shouted. “That was bloody fantastic, where the hell have you been?”

This made everyone laugh again and Hermione really couldn’t believe how much fun today had turned out to be. As the laughter died down, Harry ordered a new round of drinks. Once they all arrived, Harry held up his glass. 

“Here is to old friends, and to new friends,” He said and everyone rose their glasses in the toast. 

As Hermione turned to Draco, their eyes met briefly and they both noticed a change. It wasn’t some hidden chemistry, but it was an understanding, and that was all they could ask for at the moment. The laughter and chatting lasted a few more hours before it was time to return to the Burrow and Hermione really couldn’t have wanted it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls settled into Ginny’s room for the night, their heads still a little hazy from the Firewhisky, but at least they were all still smiling. When another round of giggles bubbled up from Pansy, Hermione and Ginny groaned.

“No more laughing, my stomach feels like it’s about to explode,” Ginny protested and held her tummy, though a smile sat firmly on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Pansy said through her giggles. “It’s just that…Who would have thought that I’d be in the Weasley’s home, having a night in with you two,” Hermione soon giggled along with Pansy and Ginny soon followed, nodding her head.

“And enjoying it,” Ginny added and their laughter picked up again. “Shhh,” Ginny tried to hush the other two girls but was too busy laughing.

As the laughter died down, Hermione yawned, but knew she was far from sleep. “Coffee…” she murmured.

“Tea…” Pansy added

“Hot Chocolate,” Ginny said as she sat up in her bed. “To the kitchen then?”

“Yeah, we’ll teach Pansy how to make Muggle drinks too,” Hermione joked and Pansy gasped.

“You can make these the Muggle way?” she said and made Hermione and Ginny start a fresh round of laughter.

The girls tried to make it back down the stairs without making too much noise, but just before they reached the bottom, Ron was already standing there with a sour look on his face.

“Honestly, with the noise you lot make, I’m surprised everyone isn’t awake and clambering down the stairs,” he said in a hushed, but angry voice.

The girls stood still on the stairs, biting their tongues and trying to look sheepish, but once Ron had left, shaking his head, Ginny poked her tongue out at him, making the other two giggle again.

“I guess the boys are still awake,” Hermione said as she passed by Ginny and headed for the kitchen.

“He looks awfully cute when he’s angry though,” Pansy said as she followed Hermione and tried to peer into the living room as she went.

Ginny made a gagging noise and Hermione smiled. “That kiss must have swept you off your feet,” Hermione said and Pansy shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say that. Its just that I never knew he could kiss like that,” Pansy said almost shyly and when Hermione turned around, she saw Pansy’s face was flushed. “Oh no. Hey, Ginny,” Hermione called out. “You better say hello to your new sister-in-law,”

Pansy grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes. “I honestly don’t get it,” and Pansy laughed.

“Well, I’d hope you wouldn’t. He’s your brother,” Pansy said and looked back at Hermione. “I thought you’d be upset,”

“Me?” Hermione asked in surprise. “Why?”

“You two were just as obvious in school as what Ginny and Harry were,” Pansy shrugged. “So, what happened?”

Hermione finished making the drinks as Ginny raided her mother’s cupboards for snacks. Once everything was ready and the girls were seated, Hermione looked at Pansy seriously.

“I love Ron, don’t ever forget that, but…” Hermione sipped her coffee. “When Ron and I were together, everything seemed great at first. We were happy and had a lot of fun together. But after a while,” She shrugged. “It was like the ‘romance’ had ended and we were back to just being friends. Then soon, we realised that was what we were. Best friends,”

Pansy was nodding. “I know exactly what you mean,” she smiled. “Just like Draco and me. I was completely besotted with him, but we had grown up together. I remember playing with him when we were kids and as we got older, I could have sworn that we were meant for each other,” Pansy sighed and shook her head. “We had a little fling in our sixth year, but it ended in the summer. We just knew that it was nothing more than friendship we wanted from each other,”

Hermione smiled and Ginny was giggling again. “What is so funny now?”

Ginny recovered from almost choking on a cookie and pointed between Hermione and Pansy. “You two are,” she said. “The Mudblood and the Evil Slytherin have something in common,”

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. “And we seem to have the same taste in men,” Pansy added and Ginny burst out laughing again, nodding her head.

“Ron and Draco,” Ginny said between fits of laughter.

“I think we may have to keep Ginny away from Firewhisky in the future,” Hermione said and removed the cookie from Ginny’s hand before she choked on it again.

“But she’s right you know. I saw the way you were eyeing Draco tonight,” Pansy teased and Hermione blushed.

“I was not eyeing him,” she said. “I was merely trying to understand this new side of Draco. I’m used to him spitting out insults and having a nasty sneer on his face. I’m not used to him being…Nice and friendly,”

“Maybe not, but he’s growing on you, isn’t he?” Pansy grinned and Hermione shook her head and sipped her coffee.

“I think we should keep you away from Firewhisky too,” Hermione sad and sipped her coffee again, sending Pansy into giggles too.

“Do you mind?” Ron said as he re-entered the kitchen. “We’re trying to have a serious game of chess here and all we can hear is you three giggling like little girls,”

“Well, then, here’s to giggling little girls,” Pansy said as she raised her mug and Ginny and Hermione raised theirs too in a toast.

“Nice! You make drinks and not even offer us any?” Ron said shaking his head and Pansy jumped up.

“Oh, well, let me make some for you boys then,” She rushed over to Ron’s side. “Though, do you think you could show me the Muggle way? I find it fascinating,” Ron blushed, but smiled.

“Sure,” he said and shrugged.

For a moment, Hermione and Ginny were both silent and watching as Ron fumbled around and Pansy watched on with extreme concentration. In a way, they seemed suited. Pansy was a little ditzy, but nice. And if Hermione would allow herself to get over her grudges, she could even admit that Pansy was pretty.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing that,”

The girls jumped as they turned to look at the seat that Pansy was sitting at and saw Draco sitting there. Ginny and Hermione were so focused on watching Ron and Pansy that they hadn’t seen nor heard Draco come in and sit down.

“Why not?” Hermione asked and looked back at Pansy and Ron. Ginny used this moment to excuse herself and left the table in search for Harry, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

“I’m used to seeing Pansy surrounded by the best that money can buy and being waited on hand and foot. I suppose, we were lucky and unfortunate in that respect. It is weird to see her get her hands dirty for a change,” Draco said honestly.

“Making coffee is hardly a dirty job,” Hermione scoffed and Draco chuckled beside her.

“That isn’t what I meant,” he said.

“I can’t believe she’s so naive about Muggles,” Hermione said just as honestly in return and took another sip of her coffee.

Draco remained silent for a moment before he leaned in a little closer to Hermione. “We grew up believing one thing and being taught certain values. Those things may not have been the right things, nor does that make them right, but at least now we know the truth. We grew up with house elves that did everything for us, with parents who spent money on us like it was water off a ducks back. But now that things are different, at least Pansy is trying to understand the way things really are, which is more than I can say for you.”

Hermione saw the look of disappointment on his face and heard it in his voice. He stared at her for a moment longer before leaving the table. Hermione bit her cheek as his words settled into her brain. Her eyes watered up and she frowned. His disappointment in her was hurting her more than his insults had and that made her angry.

Before anyone could see her, Hermione left the kitchen and hurried up to the bathroom, locking herself in. She moved over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing some on her face and wiping it off, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She blamed the last remains of the Firewhisky for making her feel so upset. Draco meant nothing to her, so she shouldn’t let him still get to her. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew she screamed for Draco’s approval. Just for once, she wanted him to see her for the brilliant witch she was and for him to see who she really was.

Sighing and shaking her head, Hermione made sure she looked okay before returning back downstairs. Ron and Pansy were just finishing up and Pansy was grabbing her mug.

“We’re heading into the living room to join the boys,” Pansy said happily and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

She grabbed her coffee and a couple of cookies and followed Ron and Pansy into the living room. Harry and Draco were still staring at the chess board and ignored Ron and Pansy as they sat their drinks beside them.

“So, are you going to make your move this century, Potter,” Draco said and Harry frowned.

“I’ll think about it,” Harry replied as he studied the board again.

Hermione shook her head and wondered what all the fuss was about with wizard’s chess. It was a completely barbaric game and boring. She couldn’t see the fun in waiting for the other person to make a move. Sometimes, these games went on for hours. Biting into a cookie, she really wished she had of bought a book down with her, but she was caught up in the ‘girls’ talk, that she hadn’t really thought about it.

Harry finally made his move and looked up at Draco, who grinned at Harry. “Let’s have a break,” he said and picked up his cup of coffee and sipped on it.

“You drink coffee too?” Hermione asked and Draco nodded, though he didn’t look at her. She frowned at this and looked away from him.

Draco began questioning Harry and Ginny about their wedding and Ron and Pansy were in a deep conversation about all the Muggle things that his father had collected, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts. It was funny to her that in just a matter of twenty four hours, how much Draco could hurt her, but in the opposite way that he used to. The look of disappointment he had on his face earlier was eating at her and she couldn’t understand why. She hadn’t had enough time to get to know him or like him really.

Yes, she had to admit that today had been fun and things were like they all had been friends for years, but none of that excused all the years of teasing and tormenting them or of what he did that lead to Dumbledore’s death. Even though they had learned the truth about that night, it still didn’t excuse any of the behaviour. Hermione sipped on her coffee and sighed. None of this excused Pansy’s behaviour either, yet hadn’t they just been talking and smiling like they were best friends only moments ago?

Then Hermione wondered about the future. How long would this last for? A few weeks maybe even a few months? Then what? Do they go their separate ways or will things fall back to how they once were? No matter how she looked at it, something uneasy was sitting in the pit of her stomach. She could feel that something wasn’t right; she just didn’t know what it was. Shaking her head to clear it of her current thoughts she listened into the conversations that were taking place.

“Yeah, me and Harry took Dad’s car in our second year, that one is true,” Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice. “Though, I think the enchantment worked too well. The car ended up having a life of its own,”

“Oh my, that is incredible!” Pansy said as she clung to every word that Ron was saying.

“We’re trying to keep the wedding to just family and friends, but no doubt, there will be others who’ll want to sneak in. Harry still can’t shake the media and so many people are still so fascinated by him that it’s ridiculous,” Ginny was saying to Draco and Hermione smiled.

Her boss at the Prophet had been bugging her for months about details about the wedding, but Hermione wouldn’t say anything. All kinds of protection wards will be placed around the Burrow so only those invited can apparate onto the grounds and a location concealment charm will be put in place so no-one can hover around and take pictures. Both Harry and Ginny had agreed that they would release what they wanted to the public. This was their day, not theirs and the world’s day.

Hiding a yawn, Hermione then finished off her coffee and stretched her arms and back as her brain finally began to wind down and her eyes became droopy. “I think I’m ready for bed now,” she said quietly and Ginny nodded.

“I think I am too. Pansy?” Ginny looked over at her and she noticed the look Ron was giving her. She smiled and shook her head. “Well, when you are ready, remember to enter the second door on the right on the first floor,” Pansy blushed and Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before she and Hermione stood to leave.

“Good night,” Hermione said, but she only looked at Draco.

She heard everyone else murmur good night, but Draco remained silent towards her. Pretending not to look hurt, she followed Ginny to her room. It wasn’t till she was in the safety of the darkness and under her covers that she let the tears that threatened her earlier to fall. She still couldn’t find a reason as to why Draco was getting to her so badly, but he was. After a while, Hermione was simply too exhausted and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning came all too fast for Hermione. Her head felt heavy and her eyes refused to open, even though her brain was waking up. She lay there for a while as her body woke and her eyes finally fluttered open. She could see that Ginny’s bed was empty and sitting up a little, she saw Pansy sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Flopping herself back down on the bed, memories of the previous day had flooded her mind.

She smiled as she remembered the laughter they had all shared. It was rare that they went out and had fun like that and the look on Lavender’s face when Pansy was speaking about Blaise, or the look on Ron’s face after kissing Pansy. Her smile faded a little as Draco’s face drifted across her mind. She could see him now for how attractive he was, his eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled and his laugh was just as loud as hers was. But then she could see that look of disappointment on his face and she felt a sharp pang in her heart.

It was silly to care so much about what he thought, especially only after a couple of days. But for Hermione, it felt like years. Sighing, she got herself up and out of bed, tiptoeing around Pansy and headed for the kitchen. Draco was already sitting at the table, finishing off his breakfast; Molly was fussing about as she continued to cook. Arthur was reading his paper and the twins were nowhere to be found. 

Hermione took a seat and smiled at Mr Weasley. “Good morning,” she smiled and Arthur gave her a quick smile and a nod. She turned to Draco, “Good morning, Draco,” she said and also smiled at him. He looked up, nodded in her direction and placed some more food into his mouth. 

Hermione shook her head as Molly came over and placed her breakfast down for her. “Eat up, dear.” Molly said and Hermione thanked her.

As she picked bits of bacon apart with her fingers, she glanced over at Draco. “Are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment today?” 

Draco shrugged as he picked up his mug and sipped on it. Hermione never noticed the funny look that Arthur gave her, or the fact that Molly was shooing her husband out of the room.

“Because I have to say,” Hermione said as she placed a bit of bacon in her mouth and chewed it slowly, savouring the taste before she swallowed it. “That you would have to be a hypocrite to continue to do so.”

Draco looked surprised and raised his brow at Hermione who smiled at him. “Yes, you see, you wanted me to feel guilty by making me feel bad about questioning Pansy’s motives at the moment.” Draco went to say something, but Hermione continued. “And you succeeded. I did feel bad, even guilty. But you see, I just realised that you haven’t exactly given me the chance either. I have had to live with your constant teasing, your apparent ‘bad arse’ attitude, the fact that you tried to kill Harry and succeeded to get Dumbledore killed, and watch me be tortured to help Harry destroy Voldemort, and you expect me, ME, to be supportive of you and Pansy?” She half laughed in her new found anger and frustration.

“No, you and Pansy should think yourselves lucky that we are even showing you the time of day, that we are accepting you into our lives AND our homes,” Hermione finished by shoving a big bit of bacon in her mouth and chewing it vigorously. 

Draco sat silent; his eyes moved away from Hermione and looked down at his finished plate of food. He knew that she was right, but he also knew that she had taken him the wrong way. He guessed the silent treatment he had given her was too much, but that was what he was used to. In his home, if you have done something wrong or you didn’t know what was supposed to be done or said, you remained silent until you figured it out. This was to prove that you were smart and didn’t show doubt or weakness. Clearly, he had more to learn than he originally thought.

He finally looked back over at Hermione, who looked like she had been crying, or at least shed a few tears. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.”

Hermione shrugged at him and continued to eat. She wasn’t even feeling really hungry, but it was either that or cry. She knew he could see she had already let a few tears fall, she wasn’t going to show him more than that. 

“I am very honoured that Harry has allowed Pansy and I this opportunity. I am well aware that neither of us deserves it,” He shrugged and knew that Hermione was looking at him from the corner of her eye. “It is only because of what my mother did that we are even here. But I’m willing to learn and change, if you are willing to allow it.”

Hermione looked up at Draco and something inside of her seemed to awaken. She saw only honesty in his face and sincerity in his eyes that she had never seen before. She slowly smiled at him.

“Well, I suppose we were going okay up until last night.” she said and Draco chuckled.

“Yeah, I never realised exactly how much fun having actual friends would be.” he said a little sadly. “Actually, I never thought I’d laugh with Harry and Ron, instead of _at_ them.” 

At this, Hermione burst out laughing, covering her mouth so none of her food would fly out. Making sure she didn’t choke on her food, she quickly chewed and swallowed. 

“You know, I’ve never really laughed with them either. I mean, not like yesterday. We always had some mystery or some mission to focus on that when we did have spare time,” she shrugged. “We never really remembered it.”

“I never got to really laugh with my friends, or followers, as it were.” Draco chuckled. “Crabb and Goyle were really, really dumb.” At this he laughed and to his delight so did Hermione.

“Well, I’m glad to see that you two have made up,” a rather groggy looking Pansy came stumbling down the stairs. “My head hurts.” she mumbled and plonked herself down at the first chair she could find and slumped her head in her hands.

“What did you and Weasley get up to last night, hmm?” Draco teased and Pansy gave him the finger.

Hermione and Draco laughed at her and Draco looked at Hermione. “She’s never good in the mornings, especially when she stays up late.” He gave Hermione a wink and she raised a brow at him.

“Guess you didn’t break any silencing charms.” Hermione said which made Draco burst out laughing and Pansy looked up in shock.

“Ron and I didn’t do anything, we just talked.” Pansy said and Hermione giggled.

At that moment, Molly re-entered the kitchen and saw Pansy and frowned. “You know, you lot should be more careful when you go out drinking,” she scolded them. “You look like death.” she said to Pansy and began rummaging around in her cupboard. “Here," she said as she pulled out a small bottle. “Drink this, it should help you.” Molly handed the bottle to Pansy, who took it and opened it.

“Ewww,” she said as she smelled the potion. “What is it?”

“A hangover cure,” she huffed. “I had to make batches of it when we were at Order headquarters. “How those men managed to make decent plans, I’ll never know.”

Pansy downed the potion and coughed and spluttered at the taste and Molly quickly gave her a cup of tea. “Drink that down too, dear. It will help to wash away the taste.”

Pansy sipped on her hot tea, but Hermione could see the colour re-appearing on Pansy’s face as she became more alert.

“You might want to keep some of that handy,” Hermione added. “I can see many drunk people at the wedding.” 

“Oh, you are right,” Molly said as she looked through all her books. “I’ll have to find the ingredients for that potion.” She began flipping through her book when Ron stumbled down the stairs and sat down next to Pansy. He mumbled some kind of greeting to everyone and looked around at the table.

“Where’s breakfast?” He asked

Molly peered over at him and saw that her son was looking at her in shock. “Am I a house elf, Ronald?” she said and Ron frowned.

“No, but you always have breakfast ready.” He whined and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s on the stove. Get up and get it yourself and dish out some for Pansy too.” She ordered Ron as she went back to her book.

Ron stood up, mumbling about being a house elf himself which earned him a slap upside the head from Molly. “I’m your mother, Ronald, not your slave. And don’t be so rude in front of our guests.” she said before leaving the kitchen.

Draco was biting his tongue and Hermione could see how red his face was turning from holding in his laugh and Pansy was smiling at Ron.

“I’ll have lots of scrambled eggs thanks.” She said and Draco couldn’t help but let out his laugh.

“Yes, I think I’ll have some too, Ronald.” Draco said as he held out his plate.

“Bugger off!” He said to Draco. “You can get your own.” 

Draco chuckled and winked at Hermione before standing and waiting for Ron to dish out two plates. Pansy raised her brow at Hermione, who shook her head at Pansy, meaning to tell her to not get any wrong ideas. 

“Hey, where are Ginny and Harry?” Pansy asked. “I noticed that Ginny wasn’t in her bed and she’s obviously not here.” She added and Ron looked back at her and frowned.

“Well, as long as she doesn’t break any silencing charms, I really don’t care.” Upon hearing this, Hermione, Draco and Pansy all laughed again, as Ron had not known that Hermione had used that same line regarding him and Pansy.

“Ronald, that isn’t anyway to speak about your baby sister.” Draco teased. “Besides, I thought you were protective of her?”

“I am,” Ron said as he balanced the plates over to the table. He placed Pansy’s down in front of her and sat his beside hers and went back to fetch some cutlery. “I’m just hungry.” he added which made Hermione roll her eyes and Draco chuckle.

Pansy grinned at him. “I love that you love food, I happen to enjoy a good meal too.” she said to him once he sat down and Ron smiled at her.

“Oh god,” Hermione moaned. “Are we witnessing the beginning of a new romance?” she said as Draco returned to his seat.

“I think so.” Draco grinned and begun to eat. 

“Yes, and all we need now is for you two to get together and our little circle is complete.” Ron said, making Draco choke on his food, Hermione blushed and Pansy squealed and clapped her hands.

“Oh yes, Ginny and I picked up on that yesterday.” Pansy said happily and Hermione blushed more and Draco peered over his plate at Hermione.

“I think a friendship is what we have at the moment.” Hermione said softly and moved to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Yes, at the moment it is.” Pansy said teasingly and Ron chuckled.

“It kinda fits, ya know?” He said and Pansy looked at him with interest and Draco stared at him.

“How so?” Draco asked.

“Well, according to Muggle theory, if a boy picks on a girl a lot, it means he really likes her. And you used to pick on Hermione all the time.”

Pansy giggled and Draco blushed. “That was…different.” Draco mumbled and concentrated on his breakfast.

“Yes, it was.” Hermione added as she returned to the table, her blush gone and a renewed confidence had seemed to return with her. “Besides, if Draco and I are supposed to start being friends, I hardly think he’s going to get that by picking on me now.” 

Ron shrugged. “Still, it fits.” he said before he kept eating.

Just as things seemed to grow silent between them, Harry and Ginny appeared at the door, shopping bags in hand.

“Where have you two been so early?” Hermione asked as she looked at the bags.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before Harry smiled and nodded at Ginny who squealed with excitement.

“Well,” Ginny started as she looked at the four pairs of eyes looking at her. “Last night, Harry and I were discussing the wedding. Since Ron and Lavender are no longer together and she was supposed to be a bridesmaid and Harry still had not decided who his groomsmen were going to be, we thought that Pansy and Draco could fill those spots.” She shrugged. “Well, if you both would like to?” she added hopefully.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other then back at Ginny and Harry. “Are you sure?” Pansy asked. “I mean, we’ve only just started to get along and I wouldn’t want to upset anyone.” 

“Pansy,” Harry stepped up and looked at her then at Draco. “This is our wedding and unfortunately, many people will be looking on and wondering who will be there and if anything is going to happen. This isn’t just an opportunity to have new friends share our day with us, but to show the world that nothing is stopping us from being friends with whoever we want to be friends with.”

“So, you are using us?” Draco said and looked at Harry seriously.

“No, not using.” Harry shook his head. “We were hoping that you’d say yes as we really want you two to be a part of our day, but if it serves to make a point,” Harry shrugged. “Then so be it.”

Pansy giggled and looked at Ginny. “Count me in and I was honoured just to be there, but now I’m even more honoured and would love to be a bridesmaid.” She said happily. “Of course, that also means I get dibs on dancing with the best man.” 

Ron blushed and Hermione laughed. “He’s all yours. Ron is a horrible dancer.”

“Hey!” Ron looked at Hermione. “I’m not that bad.”

“If you think stomping on someone else’s feet is not that bad, then I guess not.” Hermione threw at him and smiled. 

Draco laughed and shook his head. “Are you really sure about this Harry?” He asked and when Harry nodded, Draco shrugged. “I guess that is settled then.” 

Ginny squealed again and began pulling out the bridesmaid dresses and Hermione and Pansy were gushing over them. They were lilac in colour, ankle length and they were just plain, simple dresses. 

“You know,” Pansy whispered to Hermione. “If I hog Ron all night, that will leave you with Draco.” She giggled and Ginny grinned.

“You both have to stop pushing that.” Hermione warned, though a blush crept up on her cheeks.

The girls heard someone clear their throat and looked up at Draco. “I’ll have you know, Hermione, that I happen to be an excellent dancer. So while Ron is busy stomping on Pansy’s feet, you and I will glide across the floor. I think we’ll make an excellent looking couple.”

“A couple already?” Hermione joked. “And we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Yet?” Pansy asked and fell into another fit of giggles. “I knew it!”

Everyone began laughing again, except for Hermione and Draco who just stared at each other. Hermione meant to say that she didn’t mean it like that and that she was joking, but as soon as she said the word ‘kissed’, she began to wonder what it would feel like to actually kiss him.

“So, want to try the dresses on?” Ginny asked, shaking Hermione out of her thoughts and finally Hermione dragged her eyes away from Draco and looked at Pansy then Ginny.

“Sure,” Hermione said. “But let me shower first.”

“Oh, yeah,” Pansy screwed up her nose. “A shower sounds good.”

“There is a twenty minute rule here,” Ginny said, still smiling as she placed the dresses carefully back into their bags. “There is only one shower, so be as quick as you can.”

“You can go first,” Hermione said to Pansy as she stood up and cleared away her plate. “I’ll wait up stairs for you.” She then hurried up the stairs, needing to get away from Draco and those eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was stupid to be thinking about Draco the way that she was. The same silly war plagued her mind as she cleaned up her side of the room. She agreed to a friendship, to let go of the past and concentrate on the present and the future. But that future did not include romance or even love. She could admit to liking the Draco she was being introduced to now, but it was nowhere near close to romance or love. Although, she could see an attraction.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “No, I’m not doing this.” She said to herself and blanked all thoughts of Draco out of her mind.

Pansy bounded up the stairs and entered the room; she grabbed her things for the shower and before left again, she stopped and turned back around to face Hermione.

“It’s okay to like him you know?” she said softly.

Hermione remained silent, wishing they’d just stop talking about it. Finally, Pansy left and headed for the shower, leaving Hermione alone again. She began to make her bed, but stopped and plunked herself down on the bed. Ginny entered the room and placed the bags on her bed.

“I spoke to the florist today too, she should be able to get the floral arrangements done on time and I’m having some of the Lily’s dyed to match the dresses,” she said as she sat down on her bed beside the bags. “Hermione?” Ginny said and waved a hand in front of Hermione’s face.

“Oh, what?” Hermione jumped a little, blinking as she focused on Ginny.

“What is with you?” Ginny asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Oh, nothing,” Hermione said as she shook her head. “The dresses are really lovely,” She added. “Have you decided on what shoes we are going to wear or what our hair will look like?”

Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look. “We decided on that months ago,” Ginny said and sighed. “All right, what’s going on?”

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled. “I’m sorry Ginny, its nothing, honest. Just me over thinking things.”

“Are you sure?” Ginny asked, knowing that there was more on Hermione’s mind than nothing.

“Positive. I guess I’m still a bit out of it from yesterday. I’m sure a nice hot shower is all that is needed.” Hermione said hoping that Ginny would accept what she was saying.

Ginny stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Fine, but if there was anything on your mind, you’d tell me, right?”

“Of course,” Hermione replied quickly. “You know I always do.”

Before Ginny could say anything more, Pansy bounded back into the room. “That would have to be the quickest shower I’ve ever had,” she grinned. “Thank Merlin we know magic, it helps when you are on time limits.”

Hermione used this as a distraction and gathered the things she needed and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, Hermione closed and locked the door, leaning against it and sighed. She didn’t think she’d ever be glad to think of Monday and a new week of work, but Hermione was looking forward to it. Just as she had that thought, she groaned, remembering that Pansy worked for the Prophet too.

“Can’t I escape them?” she muttered to herself then set about getting ready for her shower.

Once under the hot jets, Hermione relaxed, letting the water and the heat soak into her tense muscles in her back. She wanted to get away from Draco and Pansy because it all seemed like it was too much. This whole weekend was too much and she needed time away to absorb it all in. It only took two days to say goodbye to lifelong enemies and have them be friends. That was the part she couldn’t wrap her mind around and somehow, she had a bad feeling about it all.

Realising that she hadn’t done more than stand under the water, she hurried through the rest of her shower, quickly dried and dressed for the day. Grabbing her things, she left the bathroom and headed back for Ginny’s room. As she approached the door, she could hear that Ginny and Pansy were talking about something, but couldn’t make out what it was they were saying. Once she opened the door though, they both stopped talking and looked at her.

“So, what do you think?” Pansy said as she smiled and paraded around in the bridesmaid dress.

It took Hermione a moment, but she smiled at the girl who was now pretending to be a model on a runway. “You look beautiful.” Hermione said honestly.

“Thank you,” Pansy responded as she giggled and walked back towards Ginny. “Are you going to try on your dress?”

“I might as well,” Hermione said and quickly dried her hair before finding her dress. 

As she was changing, Pansy began humming to herself and Ginny seemed lost in thought. She slipped the dress on and Pansy helped zip her up and Hermione went to have a look in the full length mirror that Ginny had and smiled.

“Not bad.” Hermione said and twirled around.

“I think the dress looks gorgeous on you.” Pansy said from behind her, then in a whisper. “Is Ron really that bad at dancing?”

Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop from saying something sarcastic, but managed a small smile for Pansy. “He’s okay,” she shrugged. “Not the best at it though.”

“Perhaps I could give him a few lessons?” Pansy grinned and Hermione shook her head.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Hermione asked seriously.

“Is it that obvious?” Pansy asked and laughed when Hermione nodded. “Well, I never saw it before, but Ron is actually pretty great to talk to and we seem to have some similar interests.” She seemed to get a dreamy look in her eye and Hermione looked at Ginny, who had been listening in with a raised brow. “I wouldn’t mind getting better acquainted with Ron.”

Ginny shook her head and Hermione grinned at Pansy. “Well, I wish you luck.” Hermione said and Ginny began to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Pansy turned and looked at Ginny who was doubled over.

They had to wait for Ginny’s laughter to subside before she could speak. “I was just thinking,” she said between another giggle. “When was it that you decided you wanted to be with Ron and then,” she laughed again. “I remembered the look on Lavenders face when Ron kissed you.” Ginny couldn’t stop laughing and Hermione began to giggle.

“That was priceless.” Hermione said and Pansy shrugged.

“Well, I wouldn’t have said anything, but that girl just irks me.” Pansy shivered. “I don’t like those types of girls who make themselves available to anyone and anything.”

At that, Hermione and Ginny giggled again and it was then that Hermione realised that she was completely at ease in Pansy’s company. She didn’t feel awkward or find that she had nothing to say. It was almost as if they had been friends since their first day of Hogwarts.

“Well, now that I know the dress fits, I better get out of it.” Hermione sighed as she glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before slipping out of the dress. “I can’t believe there is only a month left to go.”

“I can’t wait,” Ginny beamed. “Finally, my dreams will come true.”

“And where will the famous Mr and Mrs Potter live once you become married?” Pansy asked in a snobby voice that made the other two girls giggle.

“We’ll be moving into Grimmauld Place once it’s been thoroughly cleaned out.”

“The Black house?” Pansy asked in disbelief and when Ginny nodded Pansy looked even more surprised. “I didn’t think you’d want to stay there.”

“Why not?” Ginny asked. “Sirius left it to Harry and there is no way Harry will give up anything that was once Sirius’s.” she added softly.

Pansy shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d want to live in a house that was once occupied by Death Eaters. But I guess, now all that stuff is over, it’s just a house now.” Pansy said and Hermione could sense a little sadness in her voice.

“You okay?” Hermione asked and Pansy nodded.

“Yeah, I just think of my huge house and how empty it is now. Sometimes I wish I had brothers or sisters.” Pansy smiled and shrugged. “Anyway, I think we best go find the boys…Make sure they aren’t getting into any mischief.”

“More like you want to be with Ron.” Ginny teased and Pansy looked shocked.

“And miss out on all this girl chat? No way!”

The girls giggled as they headed back down stairs and Hermione seemed to be feeling a lot better than she had when she first woke up.

The boys were outside playing a game of Quidditch and Ginny and Pansy went outside to watch. Hermione decided to stay inside and catch up on her article for the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The deadline was by four that afternoon and she was struggling to find the words to review Rita Skeeter’s latest book, ‘Boy Hero or Murderer – The Story of Harry Potter’. Where Rita received her information was beyond her as she knows for certain that Harry had never spoken to Rita.

Sighing, she sat down at the dining table with a blank piece of parchment and her quill and set herself to work. Hours later, once she had finished writing a good twenty or thirty inches, Hermione looked over her work and with the help of her magical abilities, she set about editing her piece. She was almost done when everyone piled into the kitchen, sweaty, dirty and arguing about who won points for a move and who lost points for whatever reason.

It even amazed Hermione that she could still continue to work even through the noise. After a while though, Harry sat down beside her and waited patiently. He knew that there was no way he’d be able to read the final draft before Hermione had properly edited it. He always read her work before she submitted it, that way he knew that if something else was published, it wasn’t of the hand of his best friend.

Once Hermione was satisfied, she handed her final copy over to Harry, who smiled in thanks, and he began to read. Hermione then set about making up some lunch. They all knew that on Sunday’s it was 'fend for yourself' for lunch, but usually it was one of the girls that ended up making for everyone which frustrated Ginny and Hermione to no end. Hermione was really looking forward to getting herself a new apartment. Where she was now, was too small and although she’d be staying with the Weasley’s for a while, well, at least till after the wedding, she knew she’d have to find somewhere more appropriate. A place she could use her magic without being in fear of being caught by some unsuspecting Muggle.

Her parents understood and she visited whenever she could, but mostly wrote to them and sent the letters by Muggle post. She was just about to start making sandwiches when Pansy offered to help. Hermione smiled and had Pansy butter all the bread and rolls that she had found.

“How was the game?” Hermione asked a very happy Pansy.

“Oh, it was wonderful,” She breathed. “I never knew Ron was such a great player.”

Hermione almost choked on her laugh, but managed to maintain a normal voice. “Oh, he’s okay I guess.”

“Of course, Harry and Draco were still boasting who was the best Seeker and Fred was playing on Draco’s side and George was acting as referee, but somehow, Draco and Fred’s team kept winning, I thought that was quite odd.”

This time Hermione had to giggle because she knew that if one of the twins was refereeing, he’d always vote for the other twin’s side. “Well, it’s all for fun, right?”

“Oh yes, though I’m not that keen on the game, I just like to…watch.” Pansy grinned and Hermione shook her head.

Once the sandwiches were made and placed on the table, Hermione rounded everyone up and the kitchen soon became buzzing with life and conversations. Harry approved her article, like he always did and Hermione excused herself to send it off to the editor. As she re-entered the kitchen, she found the only open seat was opposite Draco and her stomach lurched. She was not used to seeing him so casually dressed, his hair messed up and not looking like he’d just stepped out of a professional photography session.

Taking her seat, Hermione picked out a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich and began to eat, listening to the conversation around her. The talk swung from the Quidditch match they had just played to Harry and Ginny’s wedding.

“Oh, if you need any help, I’d be glad to.” Pansy offered and Ginny smiled.

“That would be fantastic,” Ginny said. “Mum’s been running around like a mad woman, trying to find everything we need. I keep telling her that I’d be glad to go with her, but she refuses to let me go. I think she’s trying to hide something, a surprise of some sort.”

“Ooo, I do love a good surprise.” Pansy said and clapped her hands in excitement while the boys rolled their eyes.

“I still need a hand on working out the seating arrangements and the general set up of everything, which Hermione has been helping with, but we could always use more help with that.” Ginny was saying as she picked out another sandwich.

“Oh, well that sounds wonderful. I’m pretty good at organising; I always had to help my mother when she planned parties and things.”

Draco nodded his head. “Yes, Pansy does know how to throw excellent parties, that I can assure you.” He smiled at Ginny who didn’t look surprised.

“Have you thought of entertainment?” Pansy asked and Ginny looked puzzled.

“Well, we were thinking of hiring a band, but we thought just a normal MC would be okay.” Harry added in and Pansy frowned.

“But you are Harry Potter and this is your wedding!” Pansy said, suddenly sounding very serious. “You should have the best of everything at your wedding and you cannot tell me that Ginny doesn’t deserve it?”

Harry was lost for words, so Hermione decided to save him. “Well, do you have any suggestions?” She asked Pansy and Draco laughed.

“Here we go.” he said, winking at Hermione.

“Well, actually,” Pansy started and looked at Ginny. “Is there anyone you can think of that would just make your day?”

Ginny thought about this for a moment and grinned. “The Weird Sisters.” she said and Harry groaned.

“Perfect!” Pansy squealed. “I have many contacts, one just happens to be the Manager for the Weird Sisters, so I’m sure I can call in a few favours.”

“Are you serious?” Ginny asked in shock.

Pansy nodded her head. “Of course, they played once for a party of mine that I held a few years back.”

Ginny shook her head. “I have no idea what to say…Thank you.”

Pansy grinned and noticed that Harry shook his head. “You aren’t happy with this outcome?” she asked him with a raised brow.

Harry laughed. “Not really. I’ll lose my new wife to a rock band.” This made everyone laugh.

“You know, if you are going to help so much, why don’t you stay here?” Fred said, making everyone look at him.

“That is an excellent idea.” Ron said and Hermione snorted.

“Of course you’d think so.” Hermione said although she smiled at Pansy who blushed.

“Well, I mean the invitation extends to Draco as well.” Ron added and looked at Draco with his red face. “So how about it?”

Pansy and Draco looked at each other for a moment before they smiled and agreed. Hermione, however, wasn’t all that happy about Draco staying. She tried to not frown, but she was sure she was anyway.

“Won’t your parents be upset that you won’t be at home?” she asked Draco.

“No,” he answered, shaking his head. “They have their own things that they need to do.”

“Well that settles it then,” Ginny grinned. “You can travel with Hermione, if you like Pansy,” she offered. “And Draco can go with Harry to the Ministry.”

Pansy smiled then looked at Ron. “Ah, what about you?”

“Oh, I work in the joke shop.” Ron grinned. “I’ll bring you back some of the new products.”

“HEY!” yelled both Fred and George. “Just because you work there, doesn’t mean you can give out freebies.” Fred said.

“Yeah and just because you have a new lady friend, that doesn’t mean you can take what you want.” George added and Ron turned bright red.

“You never complained before.” Ron mumbled and Pansy giggled.

“Ah, it’s okay,” Fred said and threw some of his sandwich at Ron, who picked it up and threw it straight back.

“Yeah, we were just joking.” George said and winked at Pansy.

Hermione had remained silent during this time and was wondering exactly how long Draco and Pansy would be staying for. It wouldn’t normally bother her, but this was different. She still couldn’t figure out what it was that was bugging her about Draco, but something wasn’t sitting right with her and that was annoying her more than anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks seem to go by in a blur for Hermione, although, she did seem to get closer to Pansy as the days went by. She had teamed up with Pansy at work and together they made up some pretty amusing stories to tell the public, which caused quite a stir. The wedding plans were certainly a lot smoother running now and Pansy stayed true to her word and The Weird Sisters were booked for the reception. The catering and flowers were on schedule, the seating arrangements done and all that was left now was the anticipation and a nervous Ginny to deal with.

As the days passed, Hermione agreed to let go of her small apartment and Molly agreed to let her stay at the Burrow til after the wedding. She’d then start hunting for somewhere else to live but the new prospect of not just sharing a home with the Weasley’s, but with Pansy and Draco had her uneasy. Ginny and Pansy helped her to move her things, and although everyone now seemed to be the best of friends, Hermione was still having a battle within herself.

On a whole, the last few weeks with Draco had surprisingly worked out well, although, Hermione was avoiding him a little bit. It wasn’t that she disliked him or hated him now, it was because she felt terribly nervous around him. The more he smiled and laughed and joked around, the more she began to like him and that in itself was a little scary for her. He really was different, but in a way, he was still ‘Draco’. but she was seeing a different side to him, a side that she knew she would have liked growing up and oddly, wished she had known about it back then.

It wasn’t till there was a week left to go till the big day that Hermione had her wake up call. It was a lovely Saturday morning and the Weasley kitchen was jammed packed with people. Bill and Fleur were over for the wedding and Charlie had come back from Romania. Percy was also back in the Weasley home; he had taken up a job for a Muggle newspaper, reporting on the mysterious sightings that people had seen, almost like a tabloid. He still reported to the Ministry, but after the war, he refused to be sucked back into the Ministry life.

The twins were up to their usual tricks and Ron and Pansy had gotten even closer than anyone had expected. They were often caught stealing kisses and holding hands, but no one seemed to mind. Ginny was excited but still a bundle of nerves and Harry was just happy. She had seen Harry happy before, but somehow, this was different. He seemed to glow more every day and Hermione knew it was because he was getting married soon. He was about to have the life he had always dreamed of having but without the fear of mortal danger lurking around him.

It was that morning though, that made things fall around Hermione and she never knew that she could feel this way since she saw Ron kissing Lavender for the first time. Just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast and the table was clearing of people, Draco looked over to Ginny and Harry.

“Ah, I was wondering,” Draco began. “If it was okay to bring a date to the wedding?”

Silence seemed to follow his question, followed by puzzled looks, though Ginny and Pansy both snuck a glance over in Hermione’s direction.

“Oh, if you’d like,” Ginny finally answered. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Angela Duncan,” Draco nodded in Harry’s direction. “Yes, the girl from the Ministry. She works as a secretary to the Minister of Magic.” Draco added.

Hermione was dumb struck, though she really shouldn’t have been. She pinned it on Pansy and Ginny’s insistence that she would get together with Draco for her sudden jealousy.

“Have you asked her yet?” Hermione asked, though she couldn’t look at Draco.

“No, I wanted to see if Ginny and Harry would allow it first,” Draco replied with a grin. “I’ll ask her on Monday.”

“I’m sure she will be thrilled.” Hermione said dryly as she slammed her mug down on the table and stood to leave.

Pansy stood too and walked around to Hermione’s side. “There was something I wanted to show you,” she said casually. “I thought it might be helpful with our report on Monday.” Pansy then led Hermione up to Ginny’s room and closed the door once they were inside. “Okay, what was that about down there?” Pansy rounded on Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked and stunned for a moment but shook her head. “It was nothing.” she said and tried to smile at Pansy, but all she managed was a frown.

Pansy sighed and seemed to soften upon seeing Hermione’s frown. “He’s tried over the last three weeks, but you haven’t let him in.”

“That’s not true,” Hermione said as she shook her head. “I’ve been nice to him.”

“Being nice isn’t the same as letting him into your life.” Pansy said in a frustrated tone. “He’s an acquaintance now, but not a friend. So what did you expect from him?”

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t know,” she sighed and sunk down onto her bed. “What I have seen of Draco so far I like and I’m scared that if I…”

“That you’ll like him more?” Pansy finished for her and Hermione shrugged.

“Kind of. I don’t mean in that way, but what happens if I open up to him and everything seems great, then he goes back to how he used to be?” Hermione found herself admitting her fears out loud, something she thought she’d never do.

Pansy shrugged and sat down on Ginny’s bed, facing Hermione. “You let me in and we hated each other to start with.”

Hermione pondered on what was said for a moment, before shaking her head. “That’s different, I mean…” Hermione trailed off as she gathered her thoughts.

Why was it different? She asked herself and was blushing before her answer came into her mind. She was attracted to him, she could see him for the young man that he is now and not just some foul evil roach. However, attraction was just that. It doesn’t mean the person you are attracted to will feel the same back. Hermione shook her head of that thought. She didn’t want Draco, did she? No! She screamed in her mind.

“Oh my lord,” Pansy said and Hermione looked up at her to see a huge grin on her face. “You do like him, don’t you? That’s why you acted the way you did downstairs. You’re jealous!”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I…”

“You do, I can see it on your face.” Pansy said and then squinted her eyes at Hermione, as if she was trying to see something or trying to examine her. “If you like him, why have you been pushing him away?”

Hermione shook her head at Pansy and sighed. “Because I’m thinking foolishly, if you and Ginny never put the idea in my head, I don’t think I would be feeling this way.”

Pansy smiled and shook her head this time. “I don’t believe that and besides,” she shrugged. “We haven’t said anything to you in weeks. So what you are thinking and feeling are all of your own doing.”

Hermione paused for a moment at this, looking at Pansy like she had just hit the nail on the head. “It doesn’t matter any way, he has _Angela Duncan_.”

Pansy laughed at this. “You _are_ jealous,” Hermione looked at Pansy then began to laugh herself. “Look, if you want him, then let him into your world and not just let him see what’s on the outskirts.”

Hermione sat nervously biting her lower lip for a moment, thinking about what Pansy was saying. Finally, she looked up and drew in a deep breath. “What if I do let him in and he doesn’t like what he sees, what if he ends up hating me again and things go back to how they once were?”

“He couldn’t hate you, not like that.” Pansy said softly. “I’m not saying that he’ll fall madly in love with you or anything, but if he sees the person I see in you then he couldn’t ever hate you.”

Hermione nodded and smiled at Pansy. “We are really friends, aren’t we?”

Pansy nodded her head back at Hermione. “Yes, we are. Who’d have thought, huh?” she said and laughed.

Hermione laughed with Pansy and shook her head. “It’s unbelievable how much things have changed.” she said, more to herself than to Pansy.

“Yes,” Pansy agreed. “But they changed for the better.”

“Agreed.” Hermione smiled at Pansy who was smiling back at her when a knock came at the door and Ginny’s head popped into the room.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, looking between the two girls.

“Yes,” Pansy grinned. “Hermione was just confessing about how much she adores Draco.”

“I did not!” Hermione said in shock and gasped.

Ginny squealed and entered the room, closing the door behind her. “I knew it!” She said as she sat next to Hermione. “Besides, I almost choked when he said he wanted to bring Angela to the wedding.”

“You know this person then?” Pansy asked and Ginny screwed up her face as if she just ate something bad.

“I don’t exactly know her, but I have seen her around before when I see Harry at the Ministry.” Ginny said and sighed.

“What is she like, is she pretty?” Hermione asked and Pansy covered her mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to spill.

“Umm,” Ginny said as she thought about Hermione’s questions. “I suppose she’s not entirely bad looking, but she’s so…” Ginny didn’t know how to describe Angela. “I’ll put it to you this way, she’s a cross between Lavender and a well-trained dog.” Both Hermione and Pansy burst into fits of giggles at Ginny’s description and Ginny smiled. “Well, it’s the truth. She doesn’t do anything unless she’s told to do something and she’s very obedient, but then she opens her mouth and you expect some degree of intelligence, but all you get is some ditzy display of dumbness that you find hard to believe.”

Hermione was clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard and Pansy had tears streaming out of her eyes from her laughter and Ginny waited for both of them to recover.

“That made no sense, Ginny.” Pansy finally breathed out.

“And she has none.” Ginny added, sending all three girls into laughter again.

“But then why would Draco ask her out on a date?” Hermione asked once she recovered. “I figured he would go for women with a bit of…substance.” she shrugged.

“Well, normally he does. So there must be something in the way she looks that’s attracted him.” Pansy added and Ginny giggled.

“She dresses like a younger version of Professor McGonagall.” Ginny said making Pansy and Hermione look at each other in surprise.

“You know, I think I want to meet Angela now.” Hermione tried to hold back her giggle. “Just so I can really see what this girl is like.”

“Oh, I’m with you on that one.” Pansy said and grinned. “I hardly doubt that she’s much competition for you though.”

Hermione laughed and shook her head, then her smile faded from her face and she sat up, looking very surprised, but extremely serious. “Oh my…” she said and Pansy and Ginny gave her questioning looks. “I just realised that I’m actually going after Draco Malfoy.”

Pansy nodded and grinned as did Ginny. “Yep,” Ginny added. “And how do you feel about that?”

Hermione shook her head. “Nervous. I really don’t think he’ll want anything more from me than a friendship.”

“So, you want more then?” Pansy asked and smiled at Hermione who shrugged.

“I would like to see if there was a possibility for it, but I doubt there will be.” Hermione added and Ginny snorted.

“Please, you are gorgeous, intelligent, funny and just a really great, loyal friend. Draco would be an idiot and not worthy of your attention if he didn’t see that in you and want more of it.” Ginny said in a matter of fact tone.

“I have to agree.” Pansy added and Hermione blushed.

“Well, thank you. But now, how do I find out if he could be interested?” She asked and the room fell silent for a moment.

“We need to find a way for the two of you to be alone so you can get to know each other better.” Ginny said and Pansy agreed.

“We’ll find a way, I’m sure,” Pansy said and then stood up. “I don’t know about you two, but I could do with a drink.”

“Coffee sounds lovely.” Hermione said and the girls then proceeded back down to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days had passed, and everyone seemed more busy than normal. The last of the wedding plans were being finished off, and Ginny became more and more nervous as the days wore on. Hermione found herself avoiding Draco more than before, but this time she knew it was from her own nervousness. She wasn’t sure what to do or say around him anymore, so she just avoided that situation.

Finally, the day before the wedding, Hermione found her opportunity. The statues that were supposed to go on the tables for the reception had been delivered to China and would take a couple of days to get back. Molly was in a panic when Pansy came to the rescue.

“What about candelabra’s?” She asked Molly. “We could do some kind of floral arrangement around them, I think that will set off a nice, romantic atmosphere.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Molly said but frowned. “Where will I find candelabra’s at this late hour though?”

“Oh, I have a lovely set that will do just perfectly,” Pansy said in deep thought. “Come to think of it, I’m sure that Narcissa has the exact same set, that should be enough to cover the tables,” Pansy was talking to herself and Molly seemed to go very quiet.

“Oh, Narcissa won’t mind Molly,” Pansy said softly. “Even she’s…different now.”

“I would hate to disturb them,” Molly said and waved Pansy off. “I’ll figure out something, but thank you for trying to help.”

“Don’t be silly Molly,” Pansy said seriously. “You have enough on your plate to deal with. Leave this to me,” Molly stood still for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally, Pansy nodded her head. “You’re welcome.”

Pansy then set off to find Ron, Draco and Hermione. Finding everyone inside, she pulled them aside and explained the situation to them.

“Hermione, I was wondering if you would go with Draco, there are twelve candelabra’s to the set, so he’ll need a hand with it,” Pansy said innocently, but Hermione smiled and turned towards Draco.

“I guess we should go,” She smiled but it faded when she saw the look on Draco’s face. He looked pale and a little nervous, but gave her a curt nod and headed for the fireplace.

Hermione looked back at Pansy and shrugged, but followed Draco through the floo network. Stepping into the living room of Malfoy Manor sent chills down her back. Although everything was bright, her memories of the last time she was here flooded her mind and she stopped in the dead centre of the room, too frightened to keep following Draco. She had forgotten about what had happened here, not even clicking when Pansy said she’d have to go with Draco, but now, everything seemed to burn bright in her mind.

Draco turned around when he heard Hermione stop and raised a brow at her. “We need to go this way,” Draco pointed towards his right and Hermione shook her head at him.

“I’ll just wait here,” She said and took a seat on the sofa.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t carry twelve candlesticks,” Draco said as he walked back over to Hermione.

“I…I can’t,” Hermione said; her fear setting in, and she began trembling.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked her. “I assure you; the dark days are over,” Draco mused, and when he saw the terrified look on her face, his grin faded and he kneeled down to face her. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s not that,”

“Then what is it?” Draco asked, his interest was genuine; Hermione could see that.

“The last time I was here…I…” Hermione trailed off, not able to finish saying it.

“The last time you were here?” Draco questioned and by the look on his face; he clearly had forgotten.

“The…Bellatrix…” Hermione covered her face and then it dawned on Draco what Hermione was talking about.

“Oh my god, Hermione…I’m so sorry,” he said and took her into his arms, holding her tight.

Hermione gasped softly as she felt Draco’s arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. She never thought that he could have a…soft side, yet here it was. After a while, Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione.

“If you want to go back, I understand,” He began to say. “But I swear on my life, nothing and no-one in this home will ever hurt you like that again.”

Hermione was still terrified, but there was something in Draco’s eyes that made her believe him. There was an underlying truth there that she could see; he was indeed sorry about his past and his concern for her was too real that it almost seemed unreal. Taking a deep breath in and wiping away the tears she didn’t know she had shed, she took his hand in hers and stood up.

“Which way?” Hermione said in a shaky voice, but she smiled at Draco.

Draco smiled back and gave her hand a quick squeeze and led the way to the kitchen. As Draco swung the doors open, a very dishevelled woman was rummaging around in the cupboard.

“Mother?” Draco asked as he let go of Hermione’s hand and stepped towards the woman.

To Hermione’s surprise, it was Narcissa, only she looked very different to what she could remember. Red flushed her cheeks as Narcissa looked at Draco then Hermione and back to Draco.

“Oh dear, you should have informed me that you were coming over and bringing a guest,” Narcissa said as she smoothed a hand over her crumpled hair and Hermione realised she had flour all over her face, hand and clothes. “I do apologise for my appearance,” Narcissa said as she stepped forward, moving towards Hermione. “I’ve been learning to cook and it is rather difficult when you have never done it before.”

Hermione was stunned, though confusion also grew within her. “Cooking the Muggle way, I presume?” she asked, and Narcissa laughed.

“Yes, how else does one cook?” Narcissa said and turned around and looked at the messy bench and began to clean it.

“Where are the house elves?” Draco asked, and Hermione noticed that he had that same look of nervousness he had before they had flooed in.

“Your father let them go,” Narcissa said and looked at her son. “Word has it that they went to Hogwarts to be with Dobby’s…err…friends.”

“Why did father do that, what is going on here?” Draco asked, and Hermione could tell that what she saw as nerves was actually worry.

“Draco,” Narcissa said sharply. “You know that your father is not…well right now. We must support his decisions until such time he is right again.”

“Your father is ill?” Hermione asked, not meaning to butt in on the conversation, but it seemed odd to her that Draco would stay away from home for so long if his father was sick.

“No,” Draco said as he shook his head. “There are many things to describe my father, ill isn’t one of them,” he shrugged. “Insane, mental, crazy, loopy, basket case…You name it; he’s it!” He said angrily.

“ ** _Draco_**!” Narcissa shouted and slammed her fist against the bench, sending tufts of flour up into the air. “He is still your father and you will not speak of him that way.”

Right then, Hermione got a glimpse of the real Narcissa Malfoy, the one buried under the mess that she was looking at now.  Draco stared at his mother, his jaws clenching in frustration.

“I’m sorry Mother,” Draco finally said. “We are here to borrow the Candelabra set that we received last Christmas for table decorations for Harry and Ginny’s wedding. Pansy is also using her set,” Hermione realised that Draco never looked at his mother when he spoke, even though his tone was calm and even.

Sighing, Narcissa shrugged. “They are in the third floor dining room, three are on the table and the rest are in the display cabinet,”

Draco nodded and turned on his heel, heading for the stairs. Hermione looked at Narcissa and smiled. “It was nice to meet you,” she said softly before running after Draco.

“You have two dining rooms?” Hermione asked as she caught up with Draco, not wanting to talk about his parents as she could see it was a sore spot.

“There are ten actually, well eight plus two casual dining areas outside,” Draco replied easily and Hermione gasped.

She grabbed hold of Draco’s hand again, making him stop. “You have ten dining areas, what for?”

“To eat, of course,” Draco smiled at Hermione and still holding her hand, he led her up to the third floor and to the formal dining room. “This is the formal dining area on this floor. At the end of the hall on the right is a smaller, informal area,” he explained as he let go of her hand and set about  gathering the candelabra’s and set them on the table.

“But why so many?” Hermione asked a little intrigued by his home.

Draco shrugged. “I guess to cater to whichever floor you are on in the house at meal times. My mother sometimes missed meals and ate on the fourth floor; she used to spend hours in the library.”

“You have a library?” Hermione asked with a grin on her face.

Draco placed the last candelabra on the table and closed the cupboard. Facing Hermione he studied her for a moment. She had a hopeful gleam in her eye, and her grin was something Draco was unfamiliar with, and he liked it. He held out his hand to her again, his heart missing a beat when she took it without hesitation.

“I’ll show you,” he said softly and chuckled when Hermione gave a small squeal of delight.

He led her up another staircase and down the hall to the left. At the end of the hall were two huge oak doors. When they reached the doors, Draco walked behind Hermione, allowing her to lead them.

“See for yourself,” Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione hesitated a moment, but she dropped Draco’s hand and pushed open the heavy doors and gasped at the site that greeted her. It seemed that this end of the floor was converted into a huge library, much like the one she used to frequent in her home town. There were too many rows to count, on the right were tables and chairs plus a fireplace surrounded by comfortable lounges.

“Oh my…” Hermione gasped as she raced over to a card catalogue and began opening up the draws. “I can’t believe this! Noone has this anymore,” she beamed as she began flipping through the catalogue.

The only thing that separated this library from any other was the numerous titles that only could be found in the magical world. She shook her head as she continued to flip through the titles, too excited to pull out any cards, but made a mental list of all the books she’d ask to borrow…if Draco would allow it anyway.

Draco watched her with interest. He was used to seeing a more refined girl, but watching Hermione now, was like watching a five year old child ripping open the wrapper on a present, too eager to get to what was inside. He smiled despite himself, and wished that he had once experienced the joy that she seemed to radiate. This library was nothing special; it had been a part of his home for as long as he could remember, but one thing was sure, noone of Hermione’s blood status had ever stepped foot in this place of peace.

That last thought made Draco cringe, and he kicked himself mentally for it. He knew this was his one chance to prove himself, to change all those horrible years and see the world for what it truly is. His parents weren’t making this task any easier, but he guessed they had their reasons, though he was sure that his father had finally cracked and should be admitted into St. Mungos.

“This place is amazing.” He heard Hermione say, breaking him out of his thoughts. He shrugged at her and moved to stand on the other side of the catalogue.

“It isn’t anything special,” he said dryly and Hermione laughed.

“Maybe not for you,” she sighed. “Did you come here often?”

“Me?” Draco asked in surprise. “Only when I had to,” he shook his head. “I kept all my favourite books in my room.”

“I’d spend every waking moment here if I could,” she smiled dreamily.

“Why do you have such a fascination with books?” he asked, genuinely interested to know the answer.

Hermione shrugged but smiled. “What is there not to be fascinated with? Books hold so much information and knowledge that we could never possess. Even a fiction book can hold secrets, a mystery or a bit of romance, but the fascination lies with trying to figure it out. A good reference book holds more information than you need, but still so much knowledge to last you a life time.”

“Wow!” Draco said. “I never thought of it that way.”

Hermione shook her head. “Not many people do. Most find books boring, but not me,” she smiled at him. “Each book has its own purpose, a reason for existing. Meaning that there has to be something worthwhile knowing, even if it’s just a tiny bit of information, you never know when that one little bit of information could save your life.”

Draco chuckled at that thought. “Was there ever a manual to destroy the Dark Lord?”

Hermione looked at him in surprise but shook her head at him. “No, I wish there was,” she grinned at Draco though. “But I’m sure there could be one published now, as we know what killed him in the end.”

Draco huffed. “Yes, just what we need. Another book about Harry Potter.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco wanted to take them back, but to his shock and surprise, Hermione was laughing at him.

“Yes, I’m quite sure Harry would love that,” she said and closed the drawer she had been looking in. “Do you think I’d be able to borrow a few books?” Hermione asked and bit her bottom lip nervously. “I mean, not right now, but…” she shrugged. “Some day?”

For some reason, Draco was drawn to her lips and the delicate way she nibbled her bottom lip, making him wonder what…He caught himself in mid thought and cleared his throat to cover up the blush he was no doubt wearing.

“Um, sure,” he finally answered her. “Help yourself now, it doesn’t bother me.”

Hermione’s face lit up like a light. “Oh, thank you,” she said and ran between two rows. “I won’t be long,” she called over her shoulder, but Draco was too lost to hear her.

He knew that he sought after a friendship with Hermione; he never thought he’d fantasise about her or even think about her in that way, but there was no denying his current thoughts. He was attracted to her. Every day that passed and he was in her company, he noticed something about her. The way she laughed, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she frowned when deep in thought, like she was fighting with herself. The way her hair seemed less ‘bushy’, but soft and silky, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, or the dull faraway look she would have when she was upset. There were so many facets to Hermione, and he was sure that he was only just scratching the surface when it came to knowing who she really was.

It was partly this reason that he had invited Angela to the wedding. He was looking forward to it so much, not just because Harry and Ginny would be wed, but because he knew that he’d want to dance with Hermione all night long. Now that he was given the opportunity, he wanted to grab it, take it and keep it for as long as he could. However, he knew that was selfish; he knew he had to give Hermione the chance and freedom to make up her own mind. If she didn’t want to have anything to do with him, he had to respect that.

Hermione returned with a pile of books and Draco couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “With all those books, how on earth are we supposed to take those and the candelabra’s?”

“Oh,” Hermione said as she dropped the pile on a chair nearby. “Well, you could take some now and then we could come back for the others,” Hermione rationalised and smiled. “It’s the perfect plan.”

“It is?” Draco laughed. “Since when were we on a mission?”

“Since you brought me here,” Hermione grinned. “To get these books and the candlesticks back to the Burrow.”

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Well, you are on your own with the books,” he said as he turned around and led them out of the library.

“Fine with me,” Hermione said as she lifted up the pile of books and followed Draco.

By the time they reached the dining room, one floor below, Hermione was completely out of breath. Draco laughed as he picked up a couple of candelabra’s in each hand.

“We won’t be able to floo back,” he said and tried not to laugh too hard as he watched Hermione struggle with the books. “We’ll have to apparate.”

Hermione nodded, and Draco balanced a couple of the candlesticks in his arm as he produced his wand. “Try and take hold of my arm,” he said offering Hermione the arm that was full of silver. “Ready?” He asked, and Hermione nodded once she had the books balanced and a firm grip on Draco’s arm.

With a loud crack, Draco had apparated them to The Burrow. They had appeared out in the gardens and made the short walk to the house and into the kitchen. Hermione dumped the pile of books onto the table with a great thud, some of the books toppled and fell and Draco carefully placed the candelabra’s on the table, away from the pile of books.

“Ready to go back?” Draco asked, and Hermione nodded though he could tell Hermione was out of breath, but he apparated them both back to the Manor.

Upon their return, Lucius was waiting for them, sitting rather lazily in one of the dining chairs. “Were you not going to see me during your visit?” he asked.

Draco stared at him, and he felt Hermione stiffen beside him at the sight of Lucius. Draco wasn’t surprised by her reaction, if she wasn’t scared by the presence of him, she would be shocked by his appearance. His father was a man of wealth and power, always dressed impeccably, but right at this moment, his hair was messy, his face withdrawn and he was lounging around in his stripped pyjamas, wearing matching slippers.

“Father,” Draco said and gave the man a curt nod.

“And who is your pretty little friend?” Lucius smiled and then his mouth turned into an O once he recognised who Hermione was. “How is the boy wonder?” he asked her.

“Harry is doing wonderfully,” Hermione answered truthfully. “And you, sir?” Hermione asked but not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“I am perfectly…happy,” he grinned. “And now I can see why my son has been so distracted lately, you are a very pretty young woman,” Lucius grinned and winked at Draco.

“All right,” Draco said as he gathered up the candelabra’s and handed some to Hermione, while he struggled with the last ones. “We have to be going,” Draco said, but stopped moving once he saw the look on his father’s face.

“And where do you think you are going with your mother’s silver?” Lucius asked in a tone that made Hermione shiver.

“Mother knows about this, why you don’t ask her,” Draco replied impatiently and Lucius frowned.

“I’m not talking with your Mother, I am talking to you,” Lucius pointed out and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Harry and Ginny are going to be married tomorrow, they need to borrow these to decorate their tables as their shipment is lost somewhere in China,” Draco explained.

“Very well,” Lucius smiled and stood up. “I shall leave you both to it then.” He said and moved to leave the dining room but stopped just as he was about to pass Hermione. “Please do join us for dinner sometime,” he said and smiled warmly at Hermione.

“I…ah…Thank you,” she finally answered and blushed.

Lucius nodded and left the room, leaving Hermione looking at Draco with a raised brow. “It’s a long story,” he said and before Hermione could say anything, he apparated them back to the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they had returned to the kitchen of the Burrow, they were met by Molly, Pansy and Ron who were chatting about the candelabra’s and Ron was looking at the pile of books.

“Oh, these are quite lovely,” Molly beamed as she studied the candlesticks. “Please remind me to thank your mother Draco,” Molly said just as he set the last one on the table.

“She was more than happy to help,” Draco gave her his best smile and nodded. “I must leave though; I have a few errands to run,” he said to the group, but left before anyone could say anything.

Hermione was left speechless and slightly embarrassed. This was supposed to be her chance to be alone with him, and although things seemed to go fairly well at the Manor, she wasn’t sure if Draco was scared off by her or because she had met his parents. Not allowing herself to dwell on it, she gathered her books taking one from Ron that he had been trying to read and hurried up the stairs.

She had just dropped the books down upon her bed when Pansy came into the room. “How did it go? I see you’ve been to their library,” Pansy grinned and sat down on her bed, beside the pile of books.

“Well,” Hermione began. “It was going okay I think,” she shrugged and half smiled at Pansy. “I kinda freaked out when I first went there.”

“Why?” Pansy looked at her with a puzzled expression, and Hermione drew in a deep breath.

“The last time I had been there…Well, Bellatrix…” Hermione was cut off by a gasp from Pansy.

“Oh my lord…I’m sorry. I had forgotten all about that,” Pansy shook her head. “I swear, I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“It’s okay Pansy, honestly,” Hermione smiled and blushed a little. “Draco also apologised but what I never expected was comfort from him. He hugged me.” Hermione said almost shyly, and Pansy giggled. “He just doesn’t seem like the hugging type.”

“He doesn’t, does he?” Pansy said but beamed at Hermione. “He’s actually really affectionate when with the right person; I’ve seen that in him.”

“Anyway,” Hermione continued. “He then took my hand and led me towards the kitchen where we saw Narcissa.”

Pansy held back her giggle and raised her brow at Hermione. “And how was that little meeting?”

“Interesting,” Hermione said as she thought about it for a moment. “I always thought that Narcissa wouldn’t be caught dead doing Muggle things, but…” she shrugged. “She almost seemed happy.”

Pansy sighed. “Draco’s parents are…going through a rough patch.”

“Yeah, I had noticed that,” Hermione said. “After the library and our first trip back here, I met Lucius.”

Pansy gasped. “And?”

“Well, he looked like he had just woken up and invited me over again,” Hermione looked confused, and Pansy sighed.

“I’m sorry you had to meet them like that,” Pansy said. “I bet Draco wasn’t happy either.”

Hermione shook her head. “No, he wasn’t. I’m not sure if that was why he left so quickly when we came back or if it was just me,” she shrugged.

“I highly doubt it was because of you,” Pansy smiled. “Anyway, I better get back; there are still a few things that need to be done before tomorrow.”

“Can I help?” Hermione asked, not minding to be occupied for a while.

“Sure,” Pansy said and the girls headed back down the stairs and launched straight into the last of the preparations.

Draco had owled in after a few hours; he had been detained elsewhere and wouldn’t be back for dinner, which suited Molly just fine as dinner ended up being a bunch of sandwiches. Everyone had remained just as busy as the next; Harry and Ron were sent away early that evening at Molly’s insistence.

“Let us finish up everything for now and then when Draco comes back, you three are to go over to Bill’s for the night,” Molly had said to a protesting Ron, but with Pansy’s help, he finally agreed to go.

By the time Draco did arrive, it was late, and the girls were just finishing up with the last of the place settings.

“I’m off to bed, Hermione, could you let Draco know Bill’s address,” Ginny said as she yawned and headed up the stairs.

“Sure, I need coffee anyway,” Hermione said and Pansy made a face.

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff,” she said with a yawn of her own.

“It’s relaxing,” Both Hermione and Draco said at the same time and smiled at each other.

“Okay, I’m going to bed,” Pansy gave Hermione a wink and a quick hug. "‘Night you two see you both tomorrow,” Pansy gave Draco a quick hug before heading up the stairs.

Hermione set about making both her and Draco a nice hot cup of coffee and Draco took a seat at the kitchen table. “So where did you disappear off to,” Hermione asked, trying to break the silence between them.

“Oh, I hadn’t bought a gift yet, so I thought I’d quickly duck out and grab something and then I had dinner at home with my parents. I thought that after today, I should at least spend some time with them.”

Hermione nodded as she finished up making their coffee’s and turned around to place his before him. She sat down opposite him and sipped her drink. Their silence was comfortable, but there was still something nagging at Hermione, and she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“It must have been nice to visit with your parents again,” Hermione said startling Draco. “I haven’t done that with mine in a while.”

“Ah, why not?” Draco asked as he cleaned up some spilt coffee.

“Oh, just busy,” Hermione smiled as she watched Draco. “They have their practice and understand that I live in a different world,” Hermione sighed. “I miss them.”

“So go and see them,” Draco said as he finished wiping up his mess and sipped on his drink. “I can’t see what is stopping you.”

Hermione shrugged and finished off her coffee. “They aren’t happy with me still,” she confessed.

“Why?”

“Because of what I did to protect them,” Hermione said sadly.

“What did you do?” Draco asked, intrigued by this new air of confidence between them.

“I altered their memory, gave them a new identity and erased all traces of me from their life and sent them packing to Australia,” Hermione said with a shrug. “It was perfect,” she said and the sadness returned in her voice. “But when we tried to undo the modifications, apparently I had performed it too well.” Tears formed in Hermione’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “My parents still have missing memories of me and they are angry at me for doing it to them.”

“But you saved their lives from something more horrible than a few lost memories,” Draco said softly. “I know what would have happened to them had they been found.”

Hermione nodded. “I know too,” she said just as softly. “But none of that matters to them. They’d have preferred to die by any means than be without what makes them happy and what makes them…them,” Hermione shrugged and wiped her eyes.

“They’ll get over it,” Draco said, his voice holding a little more confidence than what even he expected. “In time, they’ll see.”

Hermione smiled despite the tears and the pain that came from the memories. “Anyway, we best get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow,” Hermione grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled down the address. “Here, this is where you have to go,” she said handing Draco the parchment. “Bill’s place has been enchanted to keep people away from Harry.”

Draco nodded and gathered his things to leave. He had just grabbed a handful of Floo powder when Hermione called out to him.

“Um,” She said nervously, not even able to move from her seat. “Although you have a date for the wedding, do you think you could save a few dances...for me?” Hermione was blushing, she knew by how hot her cheeks felt and couldn’t even look at Draco.

“Of course,” He said and then he was gone.

Hermione smiled; her heart was thumping in her chest, but all she could hear were his words. ‘Of course’. Hermione floated up the stairs and drifted into bed; it wasn’t till Pansy had woke her the next morning that she realised that she hadn’t even changed.

~~*~~

The morning of the Wedding was finally here; Molly was more snappy than usual and Ginny was a bundle of nerves. Pansy was busy shouting at caterers and getting the Marquee and the yard ready, leaving Hermione to get ready by herself. She showered for a little longer than she was supposed to and took extra care to get her hair and make-up right, she wanted to look perfect today, wanting to make sure Ginny was as relaxed as she could be.

“You look stunning,” Ginny breathed, causing Hermione to jump a little.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Hermione said, but smiled anyway. “You need to start getting ready now,” Hermione said and Ginny sighed.

“What if I trip over, or forget my vows or worse…What if Harry doesn’t show up or decides that he doesn’t want to do this anymore?”

“Ginny, calm down,” Hermione laughed. “Harry has wanted this day to hurry up and come, he’s marrying you.” Ginny stared at Hermione and she pushed Ginny back out the door. “We have a bit of time, so go take a long hot shower, then come back.”

Ginny didn’t protest and headed for the bathroom just as Pansy appeared at the door. “Wow!” she said as she looked over Hermione.

“Yes, yes, I look stunning,” Hermione waved her off. “Just get ready before Ginny freaks out and disappears.”

“She wouldn’t!” Pansy said, shocked that Hermione could say such a thing.

“She’s way too nervous, so we just have to make sure everything goes smoothly,” Hermione said with a smile. “I know, I’ll be back in a sec…Get dressed!” Hermione said as she ran from the room and down into the kitchen.

She was just retrieving something from the fridge when she heard a whistle from behind her. Hermione straightened up and came face to face with Draco.

“You look…” Draco trailed off as his eyes roamed her length from head to toe and back again. “Incredible,” he finished.

Hermione blushed and smiled. “Thank you,” she said shyly. “You look rather…” ‘ _Gorgeous_ ’ she thought and changed it to “dashing yourself.”

Draco grinned and fixed his already perfectly tied tie. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Hermione burst out laughing. “Now _there_ is the Draco I used to know...so full of yourself.”

Draco raised a brow at her. “Well someone has to be full of me.”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed red; she tried hard not to think it, but as soon as the words left his mouth, all she could think of was _‘Oh yes please!’_

Draco gave her a knowing look, and Hermione laughed because she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Miss Granger, I am shocked!” Draco said teasingly in a snobby tone.

“The hell you are,” Hermione said and held up the bottle of champagne in her hand. “I better go; I have a very nervous bride to calm down,” Hermione reached around Draco to grab some glasses from the cabinet behind him and Draco caught his breath.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both not being able to move, chests heaving from an unspoken, unseen connection that seemed to sparkle between them. Draco knew he should just back away, but right at that moment, all he wanted to do was taste the lips of the woman standing inches away from him.

She wasn’t moving away; it was like she was stuck to the spot and every second she stayed where she was; the less Draco could keep control. The next thing he knew, he was leaning down, closing the small gap between them, his lips lightly capturing hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her arms came around his neck and although her hands were full, Draco never felt the chill of the bottle on his back.

Hermione didn’t know how long they had been standing there, kissing, but she felt intoxicated by him and wanted more. His soft kisses turned into a deep, soulful, passionate kiss that took her breath away. She was drowning in a sweetness she never realised he had, and she didn’t want to be saved from it.

Pansy walked down the stairs, wondering where Hermione had gone as Ginny was out of the shower and needed to get ready. She hadn’t expected to see what she had, and she couldn’t help the squeal of excitement and clapped her hands.

“I knew it!” She said and covered her mouth as she watched Hermione and Draco jump apart from each other.

Hermione was blushing profusely and almost dropped the glasses she was holding. Draco was flushed, and Hermione looked at him and smiled shyly.

“I should go,” she said softly and headed back up the stairs and straight past Pansy, who was making her way back down the stairs,.

“Well, well, well, move over Romeo there is a new one in town,” Pansy giggled and Draco grinned. “What about your date for tonight?” Pansy asked with a raised brow and Draco looked at her in surprise.

“Oh crap, I forgot,” Draco said, frowning.

“I bet you did,” Pansy grinned and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

“I better go get her, see you in a while,” Draco said and Pansy gasped.

“You still want to bring her?”

“I can’t exactly tell her that she’s suddenly uninvited,” Draco said.

“Why not?”

Draco shrugged and Pansy shook her head. “I’ll see you later,” He said and was gone.

Pansy hurried back up the stairs, and Hermione and Ginny were already sipping on Champaign and Hermione passed Pansy a glass.

“Here is to new friends and new beginnings,” Hermione said, raising her glass in the air.

“And to new romances,” Ginny added with a giggle and Pansy joined in.

“Here, here,” Pansy said and the girls all sipped their drinks.

“Okay, time to get you ready,” Pansy said and before they knew it, they were lost in a haze of dresses, make-up and shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea why I have never posted the next two chapters - I apologise to those that were following this story. I'm not happy with the way this chapter ended, but it is what it is.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Jessi and Dave :) May life be kind to you both and you get to share your lives together as it is destined to be. I love you both and of course 'Davessica' ;)

It felt like they had been getting ready for hours, Ginny was relaxing more and more, but soon enough, her mother was coming to get her. Molly almost couldn’t enter the room when she saw Ginny. Her only daughter was standing before her, no longer a girl but a young woman. Her dress fit her like a glove, the dress was a traditional princess style with thin straps.

“You are a dream,” Molly finally said trough her tears. “I’m so proud of you,”

There were a few tears and a touch up before the girls were ready to move down stairs where Arthur was waiting. His reaction was much like Molly’s only he seemed more speechless than Molly and held back his tears.

“Are you ready?” Hermione whispered as she pulled down Ginny’s veil.

Ginny nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be,”

Walking down the aisle was like a dream. Hermione had not realised how many people were actually there, even though she had helped send out the invitations. But walking before them all, leading the progression made Hermione feel extreme happiness as she saw her best friend, then her other and Draco come into focus.

Harry looked nervous, but happy, Ron looked like he was uncomfortable and Draco…He looked perfect. Hermione was surprised by her thoughts and feelings, these were never the kinds of things she expected to think or feel for Draco, but there was no denying them now. Once she was standing in her place and Pansy was beside her, everyone was silent as the bridal march played and Ginny and Arthur began their decent.

The gasps and the clicks from cameras were the only sounds you could hear and Hermione snuck a peak at Harry and almost cried. The look on his face was indescribable. He was happy, elated, nervous but most of all, so very much in love. His bright emerald eyes now sparkled and his eyes were focused on Ginny’s. Her tears fell once Ginny and Harry were standing beside each other, the love they held for each other was something special, something that not even a war with the darkest wizard ever to live could break.

As the ceremony began, Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled as she caught his eye. She briefly wondered if she would ever be standing where Ginny was, just as happy and just as in love as Ginny was. She thought she would marry Ron, but that was never going to happen. Her eyes wondered over to Draco again and she blushed, wondering if it would be him that would be her groom.

“The Bride and Groom decided to write their own vows, now is the time for them to pledge their love to each other in their own words and then the magical binding will begin,” The celebrant announced and again, everyone was silent as Harry and Ginny held hands and faced each other.

“Words can’t explain what I feel,” Ginny began and Hermione tried to pull some tissues out from her purse. “My love for you is like that feeling of watching a sunset for the feeling of peace, rather than the colours. Or listening extra carefully to something for a sound you think only you can here or seeing something for the first time and taking everything in that you possibly can and still feeling as though you've got so much more to learn,” Ginny drew in a deep steady breath, willing her tears not to fall.

“The best part of this is, that we have a life time together to grow and learn and our love is just the wrapping of our hearts, joining our lives as one,” Ginny was now crying, but she carried on with her vow. “To you, I promise to always love you, to be the person you can confide in, to share a comfortable silence with, to cry and laugh and share every emotion with. If you were the sun, I’d be the ray you shine on the earth, if you were a stormy cloud, I’d be the rain that falls,” Ginny then chuckled. “If you were a car, I’d be the road you’d travel upon,” She smiled through her tears and Harry beamed back at her.

“We belong together and without you, I’d be lost. I love you Harry Potter, you are my everything,”

The crowed awwed at the happy couple and Ginny finally wiped her eyes. It was Harry’s turn now and he had a little trouble catching his breath, but he finally found it and began his vow to Ginny.

“You are right, words can’t explain what I feel, but I’ll try,” He said nervously. “Our lives have been connected for longer than what we realise. I wish I had found my love for you sooner so we had more time, but when I was fighting…” Harry trailed off, knowing he had not shared this with anyone before and now he was in front of everyone. “All I had were thoughts of you, memories of what we briefly shared, and trying to get back to you. These thoughts…memories, they are what held me together and kept me going,”

Ginny was sniffling, trying to see Harry through her blurry tears, Hermione and Pansy were both wiping their eyes, even Ron and Draco seemed to have felt the weight of the words being spoken.

“Forever and Always. Two simple words, yet they hold so much meaning. That is what you are to me. Forever and always in my heart, forever and always in my life and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you Ginny and my devotion to you will last forever and always,” Harry drew in a deep breath and knew that he had let a few tears fall, but no longer cared. “I’ll share my life with you and only you as you are my perfect…something,” Harry chuckled as did a few other people at his lack of descriptive words, something he was never great at.

The applause was deafening as their vows and promises ended and once the crowd was silent once again, the magical binding began. As the sparks flew from the celebrant’s wand, Hermione could feel its magic binding Harry and Ginny, binding their hearts, their bodies, and their souls together. A magic so strong, that Hermione felt overwhelmed by it, and longed to feel it herself.

Once the binding was complete, Harry and Ginny were announced as Husband and Wife and Harry lifted her veil with trembling hands.

“I love you, Mrs Potter,” Harry whispered

Ginny smiled as she felt Harry’s lips fall softly on hers. Again, the applause around them was deafening, but Ginny clung to Harry as their kiss deepened. She almost protested when he pulled back, only just becoming aware of where they were.

An hour later, after the official photographs were taken, they were all seated and Hermione sighed, kicking off her shoes under the table. “Weddings are exhausting,” she said and heard a chuckle beside her.

“But very sweet,” Draco said and took a sip of wine that was ready for them.

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “So, where is your date?” Hermione asked as she looked out over the crowd.

“I..ahh…” Draco was trying to find the right words and blushed slightly. “I made up some excuse and didn’t bring her,”

“What?” Hermione asked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because of what happened earlier,” Draco smiled and Hermione blushed again.

“Oh, yes…well..” Hermione was speechless as she remembered their kiss and her lips tingled just by the thought of it.

Draco took Hermione’s hand in his and leaned in close to her. “If this is to happen, I want it to start off right,” he said to her softly. “I don’t want to screw anything up,”

Hermione didn’t know what to say, her heart was leaping in her chest and maybe it was the atmosphere they were in, but she felt a surge of confidence inside of her and closed the tiny gap between them, kissing him and trying to tell him what she thought through that kiss.

“Hey, do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat here!” Ron all but shouted and Hermione and Draco pulled a part.

“Ron!” Hermione said in shock. “Are you eating the guest’s food? We are being served our dinner,” Hermione scolded him but Ron just shrugged.

“I’m starving,” he said and took another bite into his chicken leg.

Hermione shook her head at Ron and sure enough Ginny, Harry and Pansy had arrived followed by their dinner. The conversation at the Bridal table was hardly appropriate and they had to keep reminding each other to be quiet. The laughs, jokes and flow of the conversation happened as if all three couples had been this way forever. During the entire time, Draco held Hermione’s hand and she couldn’t be happier.

Soon enough it was time for speeches and Hermione was nervous. Naturally, she had prepared her speech weeks ago and memorised it, but now that she was being called up, she found herself having trouble remembering the first sentence, let alone the entire speech.

Standing up, she moved over to the front of the marquee where the microphone stood and she smiled nervously.

“I…ah…” Hermione began and looked at Harry and Ginny and shook her head. “Well, for the first time, I am speechless and I memorised my speech weeks ago,” there were a few chuckles from the crowd before it went silent again.

“What can I say?” Her eyes sparkled as they filled with tears. “I’m standing here before you all, before my two best friends who finally got married,” She tried desperately to remember her speech, but found that her mind was just filling her head with the words she needed to say.

“I knew years ago that these two were going to be together, it was like they were destined for one another. I have never seen them happier or more in love than I have today. I know that from now on, you two will conquer the world together and nothing in this world could ever tear you apart. You have each other in mind, body and spirit, a love that is rare and that I hope someday I will find,” Hermione was now shedding a few tears and wiped them away, just as a waiter came by.

Taking a glass of Champaign, Hermione lifted her glass into the air. “Here is to Harry and Ginny,”

There were shouts from the crowd as everyone raised their glasses and made a toast to the bride and groom. Once the speeches were done, Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor for their first dance. After a moment, Molly and Arthur joined them as did Ron and Pansy.

“Care to dance?’ Draco asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hermione replied with a dazzling smile and took Draco’s hand that he offered.

As they swayed to the music, Hermione rested her head upon Draco’s chest, closed her eyes and basked in his warmth. Right then, at that moment, Hermione felt happy, truly happy. A feeling she had not felt in a while. Could it have been Draco that made her feel that way or was it just the wedding that was making her feel this way? Either way, she didn’t care.

“It was a beautiful wedding,” Draco whispered in her ear. “I’m really glad that I was able to share this day the way that I am,”

Hermione lifted her head and her eyes searched his before she smiled. “I’m glad too,” she then chuckled softly. “I still can’t believe that we are standing here like this,”

Draco frowned. “That is over, you know?

“I know,” Hermione answered, but when Draco’s frown didn’t disappear, Hermione nudged him slightly. “Draco?”

“I don’t think I could ever be sorry enough,” He said softly, almost too soft as Hermione only just caught his words over the music.

What bothered Hermione the most was the look in Draco’s eyes. She had seen that look before, but radiating from a pair of emerald green eyes. Harry always had a haunted look in Hogwarts, a look that hadn’t disappeared until a few months after the final battle. Draco now had that haunted look upon his face, the days of the past still lived inside of him and Hermione knew, it would take a lot of time to change that.

Her arms circled up and around his neck, pulling him down into a tight embrace. “It’s all over now, remember?” Hermione whispered and Draco’s only response was to hold onto her tighter.

The night of dancing, laughing, and excitement was drawing to a close, Harry and Ginny had spent the last hour saying goodbyes to guests who were taking an early leave, Pansy and Ron had disappeared long ago and Draco and Hermione were inseparable. They had danced, went back to the tables for dessert and talked about everything, before returning to the dance floor. Hermione was back to being happy and Draco, for the moment, was happy too.

Another hour later it was time for everyone to say goodbye to the bride and Groom. From here they set off for their honeymoon, a destination that no-one but the two of them knew.

“I’m going to miss you,” Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. “You take care and have a great time,” she said and knew that she had become teary.

“Oh shhh,” Ginny said as she pulled back. “You have someone to keep you busy now,” Ginny grinned and Hermione blushed, but smiled back at her friend.

Hermione then hugged Harry, holding onto him a little longer than he expected. “I’m so happy for you,” Hermione whispered and Harry grinned at her.

“I’m happy for you too,” Harry said and his eyes directed her over to where Draco was standing, talking to Ginny and Hermione hit him playfully.

“You just think about your wife now,” Hermione giggled and stepped away from Harry just as Ron and Pansy came running up to them.

“Oh, good,” Ron said a little breathlessly. “We thought we might have missed you,”

Ginny looked from Ron to Pansy and back again. “Oh, eww!” Ginny said as she made a face. “Couldn’t you both have waited till after we had gone,” Ginny said loudly and Hermione, Harry and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Said Ron, making everyone laugh harder except for Pansy, who was blushing and Ginny who looked disgusted.

“I hope you enjoy your honeymoon,” Pansy whispered as she stepped forward to hug Ginny, who patted her on the back.

“I hope you enjoyed my brother,” Ginny said back making everyone laugh more.

“Of course she did,” Ron spoke up, making Pansy blush more and Harry choked, Draco almost fell over laughing, and Hermione looked wide eyed before laughing again and Ginny made a gagging face.

“Thank you Ron,” Ginny said, but hugged her brother.

“Any time Sis,” he said with a wink and stood next to Pansy, wrapping her hands around him.

Harry shook Draco’s hand and then Ron’s before the rest of the crowd swamped them and they were pushed back.

“So, are you two together now, or what?” Ron asked Hermione and Draco, who just stared at each other, both stunned by the question.

“Well, of course they are,” Pansy said, grinning like a little girl. “They are perfect for each other,”

Hermione smiled shyly at Draco, who blushed, but didn’t deny what Pansy and Ron were saying. A while later, all the final guests were leaving and Pansy was organising the nights clean up, Ron was helping his parents clean up the house and Hermione and Draco were left to laze around in some empty chairs that had not been packed up yet.

“Tonight was a great night,” Hermione said dreamily. “I hope my wedding is as happy as this one was,”

“You want to get married?” Draco asked and Hermione laughed.

“We’ve only just really gotten together,” Hermione said shyly, but also teasingly.

Draco laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that you want to get married…someday?’

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “I couldn’t really be with anyone who didn’t believe in marriage. There is no better way of letting that special someone know just how much you love them,”

Draco stared at her for a moment, she never seemed to disappoint him, and he realised that she was this very same person all those years ago, but he was too busy being sucked and twisted into a life and a world he hated.

“I feel the same way,” he said softly and Hermione smiled at him.

“Come on, we had better see what we can do to help,” Hermione said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up from his seat.

A few hours later, the Burrow was looking somewhat normal, it was half past two in the morning and Arthur took Molly to bed. As the others followed, Hermione kept Draco back, still sitting side by side on the lounge.

“We should be heading to bed,” Draco yawned.

“You are rather straight forward tonight, aren’t you?” Hermione said and Draco laughed again.

“Again, that isn’t what I meant,”

“I know,” Hermione said softly, making him look at her. Once she knew they were alone, Hermione made her move. She sat up slightly, straddling Draco’s lap and smiled as she saw Draco’s surprise. “But maybe sometime soon…” she whispered as her lips descended upon his.

Draco thought that his heart would leap out of his chest as he kissed Hermione back. Her hips ground into his and he moaned around their kiss as everything male woke up inside of him. Although he knew that he was physically attracted to Hermione, especially when she made advances upon him like she was now, but his emotions were running wild, pulling him into a place he had never known before.

He finally pulled away from her, breathless and shaking. “We have to stop,” he said and Hermione shook her head as her lips found his again. Draco growled and moved them, so she way laying beneath him on the lounge. After a while, Draco pulled back again, needing to get some oxygen into his lungs.

Once he had his breath back, he stared down at Hermione, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Now we have to stop,” Draco finally said.

“Why?” Hermione asked as she leaned up and began to kiss Draco’s chin and neck.

Draco chuckled and closed his eyes, savouring the sensations she was making him feel. “Because I don’t want to do anything before we are ready,” Draco breathed and Hermione stopped kissing him, and gave him a funny look.

“But…You are ready?” She said and moved her hips against his, making him aware that she knew how ready he was.

Draco moaned again but tried to move away from her, but Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. “Hermione…” he said in frustration.

“Draco…” Hermione said his name in the same tone making him smile. “I can’t think of anything more perfect to end a perfect night,”

Again, Draco seemed stunned into speechlessness. He drew in a deep breath and searched her face, and seeing only the weight of the truth of her words looking back at him. “Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded. “Unless you don’t want to,” she said, a little hurt, but she released him from her grip.

“Hermione,” Draco said in a serious voice. “You _know_ I do,”

“Then why are we still talking?” She teased and moved her hips against him again.

Draco didn’t need anything else as he found her lips again with his. Their clothes departed from their bodies in a haze of frenzied lust, their bodies burned as skin touched skin and their hearts beat as one when they finally joined. Hermione felt like she was in heaven, she dared not think of any of his past lovers, but was thankful that he seemed to know what to do. He kissed her in all the right places; his touch was light, but sensual, he moved in a slow rhythm, and adjusting to what they both needed.

She thought he was an unselfish lover, putting her need before his, she was climbing higher and higher, wishing for him to join her, but with a move of his hand, a flick of his finger, he sent her over. She tried to be quiet, but knew that someone somewhere must have heard her. He followed straight after her and she could feel him pulsating inside of her, a sensation that she never wanted to forget.

Once they both got their breath back, their hearts slowly beating at a normal rhythm, Draco moved to the side of Hermione, wrapping his arm around her. They lay silently for a while, just comfortable enough to enjoy the silence of each other. Hermione soon shivered and Draco smiled.

“We better get dressed and head to bed,” he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Hermione nodded, not having enough energy to even speak. “Holy shit,” Draco cursed and Hermione looked up at him in alarm. “It’s almost five in the morning,” he whispered and Hermione gasped.

“Molly is always up at six,” Hermione said as she scrambled to get dressed. Once they were both ready, they climbed up the stairs, trying to be quiet.’

They reached Hermione’s door first and Draco gave her a long, loving kiss. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered. “Hermione nodded and opened the door softly, backing into the room slowly as Draco planted small soft kisses on her face.

“ _Oh, yes_ …” They heard from behind them and Hermione spun around.

Pansy was lying on the bed, her legs spread apart and Ron’s head was somewhere between her thighs. The lovers didn’t seem to notice Hermione and Draco as they quickly exited the room. Draco quickly applied another silencing charm that they obviously broke by entering the room.

“I think I might be sick,” Hermione whispered.

“I’m right there with you,” Draco said as he sighed. “Guess you have to join me,”

“Yes, it looks like it,” Hermione smiled. “But only if you can do that to me,” Hermione grinned and Draco looked shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Vows' are actually taken from conversations I have had with a couple of people. What is not commonly known, is that I based some of Harry/Ginny off what I know as 'Davessica' :) I am of course referring to Jessi and her love, Dave (fellow HPFFers that are now also married and are very happy). They would have to be the fluffiest couple ever and I just adore them :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all girl talk. It is something I miss with my friends when I was younger and how openly we spoke. This chapter was also the last I wrote, yet the story is not finished. Fingers crossed the inspiration hits and a new chapter will come. Until then, enjoy :)

The next few days were hectic as the clean up after the wedding happened and everyone went back to work. Hermione and Pansy were bombarded with questions about the wedding and they made up a few details to throw people off the truth. Molly had been distant from them all, everyone assuming it was because Ginny was gone, but things came to a head when she confronted them midweek.

“I think it’s time that Hermione, Draco and Pansy went back to their own homes,” Molly said Wednesday evening as they sat down for dinner.

“What?” Yelled Ron and looked at his mother in shock.

“I’m sorry dear, it was wonderful to have everyone here, but now that the wedding is over, it is time for everyone to go back to their normal routines. This place is awfully crowded as it is,” Molly said in her normal happy tone as she plopped some mashed potatoes on her plate. “Could you pass the peas please dear,”

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley a moment then passed her the peas. “I’m sorry that we have overstayed our welcome,” she said softly and Molly patted her hand.

“It’s quite alright dear, but it really is time to move on,” Molly said and everyone at the table fell deathly silent.

“How can you be so rude, Mum?” Ron shouted and stood up from his seat. “After all Pansy has done for you and the wedding?”

“It’s okay, Ron,” Pansy whispered and tried to get Ron to sit down, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Ronald Weasley, do not take that tone with me young man!” Molly shouted back and pointed her fork at him. “This is not a holiday house,”

“Mum,” Fred interrupted. “Why don’t you just tell them what this is all about?”

“Yeah Mum,” George piped in. “Honesty is the best policy,”

“Don’t you two start, I know what you both have been up to too,” Molly said as her fork turned on them.

“Sorry Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy,” Fred said.

“You’re on your own,” George added and the twins moved to leave the table,

“SIT!” Molly ordered and the boys sat down so fast that Hermione had barely seen them move.

Draco and Pansy looked at each other, too scared to even speak, Hermione was in shock, knowing that if Molly forced her to leave, she had no-where to go and was fighting back her tears.

“You sit too, Ronald,” Molly ordered and Ron sat down grumpily. “Now, I don’t know what you lot think this place is, but I am NOT running a brothel,”

Hermione’s head shot up towards Molly, her cheeks flaming red as was Ron’s. “W…What do you mean?”

“Oh, really Hermione, do you really think that I’m that naïve? I knew that someday, my children would…” Molly’s hands were flapping around in the air. “You know…But I honestly never thought that you’d all forget that you knew how to use magic,”

“Oh,” Pansy said softly and finally turned a shade of pink that Hermione had never seen.

“And you two,” Molly indicated to Draco and Hermione. “If you must, I do have rooms with doors, I don’t need a youthful reminder when I hang out my washing,”

It was Draco’s turn to turn red and Ron almost choked. “Wait, what?” He spluttered. “You two are…”

“Oh shut up, Ronald,” Hermione said angrily. “You should really remember to use locking charms.”

The twins finally burst out laughing, Arthur was hiding his grin and Pansy was too shocked to react. Draco wanted to hide and Hermione couldn’t care less who knew about her and Draco, she was too worried about where she was going to go.

“We’ll be out of your way tomorrow,” Draco said and began serving himself some food.

“Wait just a minute here,” Ron said and pointing between Draco and Hermione. “When did you two…get together?”

“None of your business, Ron.” Hermione said hotly.

“It is my business,” Ron replied. “Considering you two are guests here.”

Hermione laughed. “And you told who about Pansy?”

Ron turned bright read at this. “That isn’t anyone’s business, besides; you didn’t want anyone knowing about us when we were…”

“Exactly Ronald, hence the fact it isn’t anyone’s business about Draco and me,” Hermione said smugly but then noticed a very angry looking Molly.

“You mean to tell me that you two,” She said pointing towards Ron and Hermione. “Have been…”

“We did, yes,” Hermione answered her.

Molly sat still and silent, too stunned by this new revelation. “How didn’t I know?” she whispered to herself.

Arthur had been quiet all this time, mostly trying not to laugh, but patted his wife’s back. “You can’t know everything all the time,”

“Well, I think I’m about done here,” Pansy said with a smile as she stood up from the table. “Hermione, would you help me with something?”

“Sure,” Hermione said straight away, wanting to escape the kitchen table.

Both ladies headed up to the safety of their room and once the door was closed, Hermione glanced over at Ginny’s bed. “I miss her,” she whispered and Pansy smiled sadly at her.

“I bet you do,” her smile then turned to a grin. “But I guess you have been compensating?”

Hermione laughed. “Well, what can I say?” she blushed slightly. “He’s good, really, really good,” she sighed and Pansy laughed at her.

“I’m glad you think so,” Pansy turned around and faced all her things that were scattered around the room. “I guess we should pack,” she said as she began gathering up her clothes.

Hermione didn’t move, she just watched Pansy pack. It never really hit her before, but right then, watching as Pansy hummed to herself, packing away her clothes neatly into her suitcase, that she really had no place to go. She hadn’t even thought of looking for a place to live because she was too busy with Draco and she never thought that Molly would kick her out.

Pansy turned to collect her make-up and other personal things from the dresser and noticed that Hermione hadn’t moved and looked a little sad.

“Hermione?” Pansy said softly. “Are you okay?”

Hermione blinked and shook her head, as if waking from a dream. “Of course,” she said quickly and moved over to her side of the room and began packing up her things.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Pansy asked and Hermione sighed.

“I have nowhere to go,” she said softly, not daring to turn and face Pansy. “I hadn’t thought about a place to live yet and I can’t go back to my parent’s place,” she shrugged. “Guess I best find today’s Daily Prophet,”

“Don’t be silly,” Pansy waved her hand at Hermione. “You can stay with me,”

“With you?” Hermione turned to look at Pansy.

“Yes, with me. I have a huge big house to myself you know,” She smiled. “It’s why I’ve stayed here for so long,” she shrugged. “Not just because of Ron, but for the company,” Pansy blushed.

Hermione sat down on her bed, thinking that maybe this was a really great option. She was getting along with Pansy like they had been the best of friends forever and Draco…He was beginning to grow on her. They had a physical relationship, but nothing of feelings had been said yet and Hermione was glad for that. She could handle the physical side to their relationship, but feelings only complicated things and Hermione was too happy at the moment to do that.

“Okay,” Hermione finally said and looked up at Pansy who had squealed.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Pansy said clapping then throwing herself down over Hermione and hugging her.

~~*~~

The move was surprisingly easy for Hermione as she didn’t really have much to start with. With the help of her magic, she was able to shrink her trunk and apparate to Pansy’s place. Once there, Pansy showed her to one of the many guest rooms and Hermione was allowed to choose which room she’d like. She ended up choosing a room that had a bay window which overlooked the gardens. Hermione thought it was wonderful, a great place to sit when she lost herself in one of her books.

The room also had its own ensuite with a separate shower and bath, a his and her sink and a walk in robe for linen and other things. Over all, Hermione was quite pleased about her room and began the simple task of unpacking. Just as she was placing the last of her books on a shelf, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Hermione sung out and the door opened a crack and Pansy entered the room.

Hermione smiled at Pansy who nervously moved herself around the room, before sitting upon the bed, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Pansy?” Hermione asked, looking at her as if she was to deliver the worst news imaginable. “Umm, if you want me to leave, it’s okay,” Hermione said quickly and looked back to the bookshelf where she had placed the last book and took it back down off the shelf.

“Oh, no,” Pansy said, shocked that she was giving Hermione the impression she had changed her mind about her staying here. “It’s not that,” Pansy said drew in a deep breath when Hermione looked at her expectantly.

“Draco has asked if he can stay here too,” she shrugged. “Normally my answer would be yes, but since you live here too now and you and Draco have a…a thing going on, I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable staying here with Draco being here too,”

“Why would Draco want to stay here when his parents have their manor?” Hermione asked and Pansy laughed nervously.

“Well, who knows?” Pansy said and became rather interested in a pillow on the bed.

“Pansy, what is going on with his parents?” Hermione asked, knowing it wasn’t something that she could ask Draco.

Pansy stared at Hermione for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally, she shrugged and smiled. “It isn’t my place to say,” she said softly. “If Draco wants you to know, he’ll tell you,”

Hermione nodded and turned back around and placed the book back on the shelf. “When will we be expecting the boys?”

“Um, around six, for dinner. I think Ron will stay for a few days though, is that okay?” Pansy asked and Hermione laughed.

“Will you stop asking me if things are okay, this is your house,” She pointed out as she turned to face Pansy.

Pansy giggled. “Well it is our home now,” she said as she leapt up off the bed and headed for the door. Once she was there though, she paused and looked at Hermione. “I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time, you know,”

“Who, Ron?” Hermione asked puzzled.

“No silly,” Pansy laughed. “Draco,”

“Oh,” Hermione said, unsure of why Pansy was telling her this.

“He cares about you. I’m not sure how much exactly, but he does,” Pansy added and then left the room.

Hermione stood by the bookcase for a minute, trying to absorb what Pansy had said to her. Did she really care if he cared about her? She shook her head. Of course she did, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to be with him the way that she was. She sighed as many other thoughts swam in her mind, all of which she couldn’t deal with at the moment.

“I wish you were here, Ginny,” she whispered and set about getting herself ready to test out the bath tub.

After a long hot soak in the bath, Hermione felt relaxed and refreshed and decided to head downstairs to have a look around. Hermione had to admit, it would have been great to have grown up with a bit of wealth. The Parkinson’s had excellent taste as far as decorating the home was concerned. The furniture was made of solid oak, giving the Mansion a very ‘magical’ feel. If the floors did not have the softest carpet on it, it was made from solid marble with each room having a different colour swirling through the white.

As Hermione was having these thoughts, she also thought about Harry and smiled. Wealth was great from the outside, but knowing people like Harry, Ron and Ginny gave her a kind of respect that she only thought to be in books. She grew up with the best of friends anyone could imagine and wealth was never a part of that.

Hermione found the kitchen and was surprised to see Pansy wearing an apron and cooking. She laughed as she approached Pansy who never looked up from what she was doing.

“Don’t laugh,” Pansy said as she finished serving up some scrambled eggs with bacon, sausages and fried tomatoes. “Molly did teach me a thing or two,” she grinned as she grabbed some cutlery and handed Hermione a plate. “Follow me,”

Hermione took the plate and followed Pansy out of the kitchen and into a short hallway. They took a right and entered the dining room, but Pansy moved over to the wall. Tapping it three times with her wand, the wall disappeared and revealed two large glass doors. Pansy opened one of them and ushered Hermione out with her.

They were standing outside where Pansy had set up the table here with refreshments and placed her plate down. “Take a seat,” she said and gestured to a setting opposite her and Hermione obliged.

“Oh Pansy, you shouldn’t have,” Hermione said in a sweet teasing voice.

“Anything for you sugar,” Pansy said in a mock male voice, making the girls laugh.

As they settled in and began to eat, Hermione was surprised that Pansy’s cooking really didn’t taste so bad after all. “Ron will want to live here too if you cook like this all the time,” Hermione said. “Well, if you know how to cook more than just this anyway,”

Pansy laughed. “Why’s that?”

“Because here he can have sex and have a good feed, what more could he want?” Hermione said quite seriously, but Pansy laughed at her.

“Well, then I shall have to learn to cook something a little more elaborate,” Pansy said dreamily and Hermione chuckled.

“Are you falling in love with him?” Hermione said and Pansy’s smile faltered.

“I’m not sure,” she said after a moment. “I think so,” she nodded as if to confirm her own words.

“Well, I’m happy for you both anyway,” Hermione said honestly and Pansy grinned at her.

“What about you and Draco?” She said with a knowing smile.

Hermione shrugged. “What about us?” Pansy frowned at this and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “Draco and I have a physical relationship; no feelings have ever been spoken of…well, nothing more than friendship anyway,”

Pansy sat shocked, her mouth was agape and she shook her head. “You have no idea do you?”

“No idea about what?” Hermione asked, confused about Pansy’s reaction.

“There are about a billion girls out there suffering a broken heart because of you,” Pansy said as she bit into some bacon.

Hermione choked on a bit of her eggs and quickly chewed and swallowed her food. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Hermione, honestly, we are talking about Draco Malfoy here,” Pansy said and Hermione shrugged, not making any kind of connection. “Oh my god, Draco Malfoy is still considered to be a very excellent match. He still has his wealth as the Ministry couldn’t find anything illegal with the way the Malfoy’s earned their money and they were cleared of all wrong doings,”

“And?” Hermione said, still not understanding where this was going.

Pansy rolled her eyes as if Hermione was dumb, but explained anyway. “It means that Draco is still supposedly one of the best and wealthiest known bachelors and many girls would kill themselves to be you right now,”

Hermione laughed once again. “Draco and I have sex, lots of it,” She smiled. “I guess I can see the appeal now,”

“Oh, it’s more than that,” Pansy said with a wave of her hand. “If it was just purely physical for him, he would have moved onto the next person by now,”

Hermione stared at Pansy as if she were crazy. “But that’s insane, why would he stay with me?”

This time it was Pansy’s turn to stare at Hermione. “Did you not hear a word I said to you earlier? He cares about you Hermione, how much he cares about you I’m not certain as I haven’t really had much of a chance to speak with him lately,”

Hermione shook her head slightly. “I know he cares about me Pansy, but it is nothing more than just friends,” she said then the girls fell silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts then Hermione began to giggle.

“What is so funny?” Pansy asked as she sipped on some juice.

“You,” Hermione said as her giggles turned into laughter and Pansy couldn’t help but look intrigued, but smiled anyway.

“Me?” She asked innocently.

Hermione nodded, not able to speak, but once she found her breath, she looked at Pansy. “Yes, you’ve not had time to speak to Draco because you’ve been too busy doing Ron,”

Pansy gasped in shock and glared at Hermione. “More like you’ve been too busy opening up wide for him to have time to spend chatting with me,”

With that comment in the air, Hermione doubled over in laughter. “Oh, please,” Hermione said through her laughter. “I’ve _seen_ you spread wide for Ron!”

Again Pansy gasped and covered her mouth, though she was smiling. “But he’s so good,” she whispered and this only made Hermione laugh more.

“Who’s so good?” Came Ron’s voice making the girls jump in their seats and Pansy’s face turned bright red.


End file.
